Lessons In Justice
by overthroned
Summary: AU. USUK. Arthur, a city cop, is thrown into the world of wealth and intrigue when he meets Alfred F. Jones. Now forced to protect the young man's life from a mysterious foe, Arthur and Alfred's lives are engulfed in chaos as they try to catch a criminal, who always seems just a step ahead of them, and figure out for themselves what justice really is.
1. An Assignment

Hi. This is my first story on FF, but I love Hetalia. Comments and suggestions are welcome, but please be easy on me (first time and all :) Enjoy!

Here's Chapter 1. I hope to update soon. By the way, I made it T for future anticipated action.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to its creator, Hidekaz Himaruya.

***To anyone who may notice, I edited the chapter to space it out more. A friend complained that it was too cramped. None of the content has been altered.

* * *

><p>Arthur yawned. He had been working since six that morning and he only had an hour left before he could go home. Just. One. Hour. His partner, Yao, was at his desk behind him, pretending to do some paperwork when he was really just doodling to drive off the boredom.<p>

He sighed and looked around the long room. Sitting at another pair of desks was Matthias and Nikolai, apparently not even phased by the time. Matthias was as energetic as usual, loudly trying to get Nikolai's attention as Nikolai just as diligently ignored him, focusing instead on his paperwork.

Their emergency equipment was hung along the wall, in preparation for an emergency call. A few of the other desks were unoccupied, their owners on call or already off-duty. Each was littered with paper and pictures and little trinkets to reflect the lives of the people who owned it. In this case, they all reflected the country of their respective owners.

Their station was unusually diverse in their ethnicities. Yao was from China, Matthias from Denmark, and Nikolai from Norway. The other members of their division…

"ARTHUR, mon ami!" Arthur groaned as two smiling faces converged on him. The one that had brown curly hair, green eyes, and a Mediterranean tan was standing on the side of Arthur's desk, while the one who had called out to him was leaning across his desk, his long blond hair and stubbly chin just TOO close for Arthur's comfort.

"What do you want, frog?" Though having known each other for years, Arthur and the two men in front of him were never very close. In fact, they were more like rivals with each other. Though they would always have each other's back on-duty, the three of them would also spare no opportunity to antagonize each other off the record. So Arthur expected the worst, and his suspicion leaked into his face.

Francis grinned. "Ah, always so harsh. I was just going to inform you that we will be working as guards at a certain 'private event' this Friday evening, so…"

"That's wonderful for you, now if you would kindly get off my desk-"

"Oh honhonhon. You misunderstand mon ami." Francis' grin widened. "We just got word from Lt. Berwald; We are ALL working this event this Friday. The entire division. Including you. Isn't that right, Antonio?" The Spaniard at his side grinned. "Si, si. Francis is telling the truth. We just got the official orders."

"See." The Frenchman's grin widened. "So, it seems you should cancel any plans this Friday. You'll be spending the night with us." He finally backed away from Arthur's desk as Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't try anything. Not on duty." Francis and Antonio shared a mischievous grin. "Who said anything about 'on duty'." Francis winked as he turned away. Arthur groaned.

"Don't worry, aru. They're just trying to mess with you. They know what Berwald would do to them if they tried anything, aru." Yao's calm voice made Arthur grateful that he had been assigned as his partner. The slightly older man was always low maintenance and good under pressure. He never got on Arthur's nerves and he never made things difficult for Arthur. Except for his slight, strange obsession with cute things and snacks, as well as his strange verbal ticks, but dealing with these was worth Arthur's peace of mind.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Yao." He relaxed a bit, reaching for the cup of tea that he jumped through hoops to keep filled to the brim throughout the day. Though he knew the stereotypical cop drank coffee, he refused to drink the stuff, preferring the earl grey he had been drinking for years. It was a habit he had carried across the pond, having been born and raised in Britain. Although he now resided in America, there were a few British ticks he would never give up.

Arthur took a long sip and sighed. "Well, should we go ask Berwald about this supposed assignment this Friday?"

Yao sighed. "I suppose there's nothing better to do, aru." They got up and made their way to the lieutenant's office. Knocking on the door, they heard a deep, gruff voice from the other side of the door immediately reply "'nter."

They walked in to see Berwald at his desk, his eyes hard and intimidating behind his glasses. They were used to this. They're superior officer rarely showed any other expression. "Er, Lieutenant, we heard from Officers Bonnefoy and Carriedo that our division has been assigned to an event this Friday evening?"

Berwald's icy gaze remained as he nodded his head. "We 'ave. 't seems the chief has been 'sked to provide extra secur'ty for a cer'ain gathering of high pr'file t'rgets. Was going to tell you all l'ter but the two c'me by earlier. H're's the nec'ssary info." His Swedish accent was a bit difficult to understand for those unaccustomed to it, but the partners understood their superior's remarks and took the folders that he offered them. "'s that 'lright with the two 'f you?"

Arthur and Yao took a quick look at the dossiers, a glance at each other and then nodded at Berwald. "Seems to be alright."

"Should be perfectly fine. Good day, Lieutenant." Arthur waved slightly as they walked out the door which Berwald slightly returned. "Good."

Arthur quietly closed the door as Yao sighed. "Well, looks like this Friday will be a long night, aru."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, these events do tend to go on rather long. I wonder whose going to be there that's so important…" he looked at the dossier again, catching a list of affluent businessmen and politicians.

"Ah. It seems we're on guard duty for some type of performance. It will be attended by several very affluent and influential people. The assignment also includes the following 'gathering' which I assume is some sort of after-party."

Yao shook his head. "Wonderful, aru. Just how I wanted to spend a Friday night. Guarding rich snobs, aru." Arthur smirked. "Yes, that seems to be the gist of it. Well, this looks to be an exceptionally long and boring evening."

* * *

><p>"WHY do I have to go, too?" a young man whined as another attempted to hem his suit. "But, Mr. Jones-"<p>

"Toris, HOW many times do I have to tell you. Call me Alfred. A-L-F-R-E-D. Mr. Jones makes me sound like an old man." Alfred made a disgusted face before turning back to the man currently tailoring his suit.

"But, sir-" Alfred grabbed the skittish man, who was running in circles trying to keep up with Alfred's movements, by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Say it."

The Lithuanian sighed. "Will you be satisfied with Mr. Alfred?" Said man seemed ready to respond in the negative, but suddenly stopped. His mouth remained open as he seemed to think this over. Eventually a grin appeared on his face as a hand came up to absently rub his chin.

"Yeah..yeah! Mr. Alfred sounds cool. Let's go with that! Totally awesome and heroic…" He said, adjusting his glasses. Toris rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Alright then, Mr. Alfred. Will you let me finish your suit now? The sooner we start the sooner we can be done." Alfred sighed and flashed a smile.

"Fine. But afterwards we get ice cream, right?" Toris suppressed a comment about the inappropriateness of getting ice cream with a paid subordinate, choosing instead to smile. He had been around Alfred long enough, after all.

"Of course, Mr. Alfred. Right after we're done." Alfred's grin widened.

"Cool! We can ask Mattie to come too! And then-" As Alfred continued to babble on, Toris continued to tend to his suit. The blond didn't even seem to notice as he excitedly rambled on about things that they could all do together. He was vibrant and amicable, and all the employees loved how he treated them. Although perhaps a bit spoiled and naïve, Alfred made up for it in charm, and he was always eager to make friends.

However, all the employees knew about the problems of the family they worked for, and Toris couldn't help but wonder how someone under his circumstances could be so sincere. He smiled to himself as he heard his master return to whining about the suit and the event it was meant for.

"Don't worry, Mr. Alfred. I'm sure Friday evening will be better than you think."


	2. Encounter

Thank you to anyone who has already checked out my story. I'm glad to be able to update so soon. :) I wouldn't count on it being too often, though. I'm too much of a perfectionist. This chapter might be a bit boring, but I promise there's more action to come. As I said comments are welcome. Again please enjoy!

***Same as first chapter

* * *

><p>"Well, this is definitely not a waste of time." Arthur said gruffly. He adjusted the padded police vest hidden underneath his shirt and shifted his gun-holder underneath his suit jacket. Yao and Nikolai nodded exasperatedly while Matthias eyed the buffet dangerously.<p>

Across the room, they could see the other members of their division. Francis and Antonio seemed to be gossiping about the people present, while pausing whenever they caught Arthur's eye to give him matching impish smirks.

The other pair, Vash and Nikolai's Icelandic brother, were leaning against a wall. Vash was glaring awkwardly with his arms crossed, one of which would instinctively twitch towards his gun if anyone got too close. His partner had his hands in his pockets and no expression on his face. Neither even attempted conversation.

Their superior, Berwald, was standing still as stone agaisnt a wall, and all the guests seemed to steer clear of him. The only member not there was Tino, who acted more as a secretary than an officer. The rest were spaced out along the edges of the room in order to cover the most ground.

Arthur's own group was stationed by the door, in case there were any problems. All of them, in order to blend in, were wearing suits, which didn't look expensive like the actual guests but which also didn't stand out as much as their police uniforms. They still wore protective gear underneath their suits, on the off chance that a situation did occur. Their weapons were concealed in a way that was unnoticeable but still easily accessible. At first glance, they looked like anyone else, without all the fancy trimmings and pomp.

Arthur was bemoaning his fate. Why had he become a police officer again? DEFINITELY not to stand around watching a bunch of rich people 'socialize' with each other.

The earlier performance had gone by smoothly. Although they did not get to see it, the officers had gathered that it was some sort of opera. They all subsequently agreed that they would rather NOT see it.

Afterwards, they had arrived at the hall reserved for the after party before any of the guests. They had been standing around the room on guard ever since. Worse than that was the fact that no one was coming to relieve them. Instead they would all be there until the last guest departed.

Arthur sighed. All the other people seemed to be obnoxiously rich and snobby, the kind of people who would not spare a single one of them a glance. It was as if they couldn't even see anyone who wasn't decked in satin and velvet, trimmed with gold, and stained with arrogance...

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a walk around the room. You guys stay here." The others nodded as Arthur made his way along the wall, careful not to attract attention.

As he came up to the buffet table he grimaced and tried to quickly make his way around. Despite his attempt, one of the people standing around the table suddenly turned and slammed into him anyway. What surprised Arthur the most, however, was how hard the hit was. Arthur, though a trained and experienced officer, was the one who tumbled to the floor. How could some rich snob be so strong?

"Ow! That bloody hurt! Watch where you're going, you-" Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth shut as he realized what he was saying. He quickly turned to take back his scolding, only to be surprised once again.

The person who had knocked him down, a young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes behind his glasses, was currently kneeling down beside him and apologizing profusely.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't see you there. I mean, I sometimes do stuff without thinking. But I'm REALLY sorry. Are you alright? Are you hurt? You don't need to go to the hospital, do you?"

Since Arthur hesitated in responding, the young man only began to panic more. After a minute or so Arthur began to get a headache.

"I'm fine already! Now shut your bloody trap!" Arthur snapped without thinking, causing the young man to stop himself and look at him. He smiled at Arthur.

"Good! Good. I would've felt really bad if you were hurt." He chuckled a bit while scratching the back of his head. Arthur couldn't help but admit that the man's apologetic expression made him come across in a rather. . .endearing way. Arthur reddened a bit and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm fine. Right as rain. Now are you going to get up or are we just going to stay here on the floor?" Alfred's mouth made an "O" of realization before he grinned and jumped up, offering Arthur a hand.

As Arthur stood and dusted himself off, he noticed that none of the other people were bothering with the scene. In fact, most were going on their own way, still ignoring his existence. Everyone except this young man, who was still smiling brightly. Arthur was thoroughly confused. Why was this man acknowledging him and being kind to him?

He had expected the person who knocked him over to ignore him, or at most to give a brief and grumbled apology BEFORE ignoring him. However, this young man was still paying attention to him. Arthur scrunched his brows. What was up with this one?

Arthur looked him over. He looked just like anyone else there; wealthy and overwhelmingly important. But his manners said something completely different. How strange…

"So…um…" the young man looked awkward for a moment before pulling out a hand and offering it to Arthur. Arthur looked at him shocked before shaking the hand.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones. " Arthur hesitated before replying, "Arthur Kirkland." Alfred smirked before saying, "Are you British? You sound British. The accent's really cool by the way."

Arthur felt himself redden before nodding. That seemed to set Alfred off.

"That's SO cool! So you're from England, right? What you doing over here in America? You visiting or something? You're not really dressed up so much…were you one of the performers? I'm really sorry I mean the performance was really good and all and-"

"I'm not one of the performers." Arthur cut in quickly before Alfred began apologizing again. Alfred seemed to sigh in relief.

"Oh! Well that's good, cuz, to tell the truth, I _wasn't really watching anyway._ I tried! I really did! But it was just so BORING. I kinda fell asleep like ten minutes in. It's a good thing that I've perfected my techniques." He winked. "I've been to so many of these things I've actually learned how to fall asleep without drawing any attention." Arthur smirked.

"Well, that's an admirable skill. I'm almost envious. I do believe that would come in handy, especially right now." Alfred sighed.

"I know, right? These things are so DULL. I hate having to go to this stuff, but my step-dad is making me so now I was forced to come here and SHMOOSE with all these jerks and all and…oops." Alfred looked at Arthur nervously before twiddling his fingers. "I shouldn't really say so much, should I? Ha. . .sorry." He looked down at his feet while Arthur smirked.

"Don't be. I understand. And I won't go sell you out to anyone so chin up and say whatever you want." Alfred's head shot right up.

"Really?" His mouth twitched as if he was holding back a smile. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'm not some rich snoot you have to worry about." Alfred beamed.

"That's…that's…that's just awesome! Hey you're pretty cool. You are gonna hang around with me for a while, right?" Arthur looked around nervously. His comrades had moved around a bit but none of them had seemed to make contact with any of the guests. None of them also seemed to notice his situation. He grimaced. "Well, actually-"

"AW, come on! You can't leave me alone, I'm DYING here. If I've gotta put on one more smile for some fat old guy and his trophy wife I think I'm gonna DIE." Alfred had grabbed his arm and started pulling a puppy-dog face. "Please! Pretty please! I'll do ANYTHING. Just don't-"

"I really am sorry, but I am on duty. I have to go." Arthur flinched as he watched Alfred's face fall. He couldn't explain why, but deep down he wanted to smack himself for disappointing the young man.

Instead Arthur offered his hand politely again, which Alfred grasped despondently. "Well...I guess I'll see you around?" Alfred muttered gloomily. Arthur hesitated before nodding slightly.

"I suppose so. For now I'd just try my best to enjoy...what you can from this party." Alfred mumbled "uh-huh" before looking down at his feet like a kicked puppy. Arthur, for reasons unknown, felt himself grimace. He was about to say something to cheer him up, but no words came to him, so he settled for patting the boy's shoulder. He then turned and walked back towards his partner.

Alfred's eyes trailed after him lazily, then went to the floor as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He stood like that for a minute or so, silently wallowing in boredom, before his head shot up and a dangerous grin cut across his face. "Enjoy what I can, huh? Hmmm..." he murmured under his breath, stroking his chin. "Perhaps this party could just use a little bit of fun..."


	3. Playing with Knives

Hey there. Here's my third installment. There's some more action in this chapter, finally. ;) I really don't have anything else to say so thank you for reading and please enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Arthur had to admit to himself, as much as he didn't want to, that he was keeping a lookout for that boy again every time he reexamined the crowd. Of course he had nothing better to do, all things considering.<p>

His partner, Yao, seemed still and serious, leaning against the wall with a tacit expression, but Arthur knew him well enough to see that he was close to asleep. And of course, since the team had to rotate positions every once in a while, the two of them just happened to be stuck with Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy, who were busy checking out the guests. After a while it barely phased Arthur, however, as long as their comments were not directed at him.

Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of Alfred, and he had to admit what he saw was even more surprising. The boy wasn't quite so...childish around the other people.

In fact, the way he chatted amiably with the other men, some of whom were quite well-known and powerful, as well as his charm when talking to the ladies and his confident smirk as he told meaningless jokes and drank champagne made him seem almost...debonair.

Arthur was feeling a twinge of betrayal. After all, wasn't that the same man who had begged him to stick around and 'hang out' with him so he could get away from all these people? People who he was currently chuckling over some unknown joke with...

And then all Arthur's thoughts took a turn as he noticed the boy leave the throng of people he had been glued to only moments before. It seemed he was making some sort of excuse as he smiled and slipped away.

Arthur's curiosity was piqued as he watched Alfred sneak over to the buffet table. He noticed Alfred smile amiably to the few people lingering around the table before deftly slipping a silver object into his pocket. Arthur couldn't tell what the object was, since it was wrapped in a napkin, but he was now on alert.

He watched as Alfred moved through the crowd, still holding the item concealed under his blazer.

Without even knowing it, Arthur found himself moving away from his position and in Alfred's direction. Alfred came to a stop behind a powerful, rich, plump businessman who was a major contributor to the opera house the performance had been at and who was considered the host of the party.

He pulled out the item and uncovered it, revealing a sharp table knife. As he reached out his hand towards the businessman Arthur instinctively and quietly grabbed his arm and covered his mouth. He quickly whispered "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" in Alfred's ear as the boy froze in his grasp.

Arthur took the knife, concealed it in his coat, and dragged Alfred out of the room. Once he was sure no one was around he exploded.

"What...WHAT?" He turned on Alfred, who looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Well, the party was so just _so_ boring, and you were no help, soo...I took matters into my own hands..." Arthur was speechless.

"And THIS is your idea of entertainment?" He screeched, taking the knife out and flashing it in front of Alfred's face.

"What, you don't think I was gonna hurt him, RIGHT?" Alfred's eyes widened and Arthur's voice raised an octave. "What ELSE could you do with a KNIFE?" Alfred smiled slightly.

"I was just going to cut his belt...that guy is so _huge_ without his belt his pants are just _gone_. That would just be HILARIOUS. Its not like he doesn't deserve it. I mean, that jerk is always calling me 'junior' and 'sport' and whatnot, and I can't _stand_ his attitude. NO ONE can. Trust me everyone would THANK me for taking him down a notch, that arrogant ba-"

"That's _enough_, Alfred." An authoritative voice sounded from the direction of the door. Alfred blanched, and Arthur turned confused.

There was a broad shouldered man with slicked back dull brown hair and a stern line for a jaw. He was glaring at Alfred, and walked forward slowly. Alfred glared at him back before he looked down at his feet. After a minute the man turned to Arthur.

"Thank you, sir, for your service. You have prevented my son from making a fool of our family. I usually have someone to keep an eye on him, but no one is able to keep up with this...child for long. I must say I'm very grateful you kept from making a scene. You are apart of the security detail, correct?" Arthur stared at the man and nodded slightly.

The man smiled. "Well, you have certainly done your job exceedingly well. After all, Mr. Crontz is a very close acquaintance of mine, and such an episode would surely tarnish our relationship, so you'll understand if I ask you not to make known this mistake to anyone. In gratitude, if you would allow me, I would like to repay you for your service." He pulled out a wallet from his pocket and began looking through it.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't need payment. I will keep this incident quiet, since there was no_ harm _intended..." he glanced over at Alfred, who was still staring at the carpet. He didn't like how this man, his supposed _family_, was talking about him. And right in front of Alfred. He knew, however, he couldn't confront the man, as much as he wanted to stick up for Alfred. He grimaced before continuing.

"Now, I apologize, but I need to return to my job. Excuse me." Arthur nodded curtly to the man before walking away. As he opened the door, he looked back to Alfred. Alfred was watching him leave, slightly depressed, and Arthur gave him the best smile he could muster before returning to the party. He could tell from the elder man's disposition that Alfred was about to get scolded. He did pity the poor lad...

* * *

><p>After awhile Alfred and his...father...reappeared, talking and smiling as if nothing had happened. Looking closer, Arthur had to admit that Alfred was a bit more glum...until he broke out into a mischievous grin.<p>

He excused himself again, moving towards the band playing softly in the background, and Arthur automatically sprang to action. Not even a few seconds later Arthur blocked Alfred's pathway. "What are you planning?" he deadpanned.

Alfred smiled again. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about _sir._" He tried to move around Arthur who blocked him again.

"Well," Arthur continued, "Is it something that will get you in trouble with your father again?" Alfred grimaced.

"_Step_-father...and I don't care. He's always pissed at me. Why would I bother worrying about it anymore?" Arthur continued glaring, and Alfred sighed. "Fine...I guess I could be more subtle if I try..." Arthur was still suspicious, and Alfred smiled again. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Trust me."

He winked and continued walking past Arthur, who sighed and let him go. He wasn't the boy's father, and he trusted Alfred more than he was willing to let on.

Arthur noticed Alfred's stepfather across the room, chatting gregariously, before turning to glare at the two of them quickly when no one was looking. The message on his face was clear: Don't embarrass me. Arthur grunted. He was perfectly fine with seeing that man pissed off anyway.

A moment later Arthur noticed the music in the hall come to a halt. He was confused briefly before hearing a now familiar voice speak.

"Excuse me, Ladies, Gentlemen, and All. I would like to perform a little piece for you, if you don't mind. Keep in mind I'm not a professional, so please be easy on me." His smile was gleaming as he picked up the guitar he had convinced one of the band members to lend him.

Alfred had positioned himself in front of the microphone, and Arthur cringed. This wasn't going to be pretty...

Alfred began stringing the guitar. His stepfather looked like he wanted to throttle him. Alfred's face became solemn as he began

"A long, long time ago, I can still remember, how that music used to make me smile~" His voice was clear and low, and his strumming picked up as he reached the chorus. "Bye, bye Miss American Pie, drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry~..."

He sang on and on, picking up a high tune at the fast-paced parts and slowing down solemnly for the others. Eventually the band played with him, and some of the less stern members of the crowd started clapping to the beat, Mr. Crontz being one of them.

Towards the end of the song, Arthur, clapping along with a few others in his division, noticed a suspicious looking man standing close to the stage. Unlike everyone else, he looked tense, glaring at the people around him while briefly throwing daggers with his eyes at the oblivious Alfred.

He also glared at Alfred's dour stepfather who, upon catching sight of him, widened his eyes considerably, and seemed to look around him for something. Upon catching sight of Arthur, he gave a nod in the man's direction and a meaningful look. Arthur had never been more confused.

He looked more closely at the man, who seemed to tense considerably as Alfred ended his song. The crowd clapped, and the man moved forward. Suddenly Arthur realized what was going on. He rushed towards where Alfred was getting off the stage as applause broke out.

Mr. Crontz, the host of the party, was bellowing loudly about Alfred's charming performance when a shout was heard. The man pushed Crontz down and grabbed Alfred's collar. He pulled out knife, a SHARP knife, much more lethal than the Alfred's table knife from before. He swung it towards Alfred with obvious harmful intent.

A second later, Arthur had slugged him and pinned him down to the floor. Arthur grabbed the knife, stuffed it in his belt, and began to cuff him. The man struggled as Alfred stood there, stunned.

His stepfather appeared next to him, observing the scene. Arthur lifted the cuffed man and began to drag him away as his fellow officers surrounded him. The man in his arms glared at Alfred.

"Do you know me?" he asked loudly. He looked at Alfred's father. "Your dear old daddy sure does. You deserve this you bastard! You, your son, and your entire family deserve to go to HELL!"

"That's enough!" Arthur yelled upon seeing Alfred's panicked expression. He handed the man over to Berwald, who had no trouble keeping him in control.

The crowd stood, stunned, as Mr. Jones came forward. "Well, no cause for alarm, everyone. That man has been dealt with, and we are all perfectly secure. Now, then, Mr. Crontz, are you well?"

The bulging man nodded happily, and, wanting to save his party, invited the band to keep playing.

Alfred looked like he was about to drop. As the room settled and people began to crowd around Alfred Arthur pushed his way through the people and pulled Alfred to the side, claiming official business.

Once he'd pulled Alfred out of the room he got him a glass of water, sat him down, and let him calm himself. Alfred turned to him after a few minutes.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you, huh?" Arthur, despite himself, smiled. "Don't be ridiculous. I was doing my job. It would have been shameful if I hadn't stopped him from hurting you." Alfred's cheeks reddened slightly. "Oh...th-thanks."

"Yes, I believe I owe you another debt of gratitude, Officer Kirkland." Alfred's stepfather came forward, patting Alfred on the shoulder. Arthur flinched on hearing his name come out of the man's mouth.

"Well, tonight has sure been eventful..." the elder man mused. Alfred nodded. Arthur risked addressing the man. "Um, excuse me if I'm rude, but how did you come to know my name, Mr. ...Jones?"

The elder Jones smiled. "Why, I simply asked. You've done a good job today, Officer. You deserve to be recognized." Arthur's expression remained blank.

"Yes, well if you don't mind I would like to have Alfred here give a brief statement..." Mr. Jones looked at Alfred's uneasy expression and nodded slightly before leaving. Arthur patted his head.

"Can't be easy, having to live with that." Alfred chuckled.

"No, it's not. So...you're police?" He looked up at Arthur, who nodded, embarassed. Alfred grinned.

"That's so awesome! I always wanted to be a police officer or secret agent spy or something! Taking down the bad guys, one at a time!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's really not very glamorous, Alfred. And those two professions are hardly alike." Alfred stared at him for a moment before grinning cheekily. Arthur cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I do need to take your statement, if your ready."

Alfred stood up and adjusted his glasses, the look in his eyes intensifying behind them. "I am...on one condition. I'll cooperate if you agree to hang out with me sometime." Arthur spluttered, completely taken aback.

"What? Why?" Alfred just grinned innocently.

"Cause it's so hard to find someone cool enough to call me Alfred anymore. So why not? Hey you could show me your awesome, crime fighting, justice-seeking cop life! What'dya say?"

Alfred's voice was laughing and childish, but his sky blue eyes were intense and pleading. He really meant this.

Arthur sighed. "Fine...just don't complain to me if you're disappointed. I'm warning you now. We're not heroes." Alfred just laughed. "Don't worry bout that. I'm hero enough for the both of us!"

* * *

><p>AN: so there it is! To anyone who is interested, I've decided to post a projected update date from now on in my profile, so feel free to check that out. Reviews and comments appreciated :) 3-2-12


	4. A Visit

Time for the next update! I'm gonna be so busy next week, so I'm really just enjoying the calm before the storm right now. I do have the next update ready, though, so I don't have to worry about postponing my next post :). This chapter just kind of sets things up a bit more. I'm so excited that soon I can really get into a plot. For now, though, this chapter mostly introduces some more familiar faces ;D

* * *

><p>Arthur rolled over in his bed and checked the clock. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Normally he would've been awake already, but after the unexpected excitement of the previous evening he had allowed himself to sleep in. It was his day off, after all.<p>

He got up and brewed himself a cup of tea before whipping up a small breakfast. He had high hopes that he would make a perfect dish this time. Everyone, especially his family, always criticized him for his cooking. He personally admitted that his food was not the best, but he still found it pretty good. Maybe he tended to burn it a little, but this time it would come out perfect.

As he stood next to his toaster waiting for his biscuits to toast, he heard a phone call. It was strange for him to get a call, especially on his day off, so he took off his oven mitt and grabbed the phone.

Part of him had a small idea who might be on the other line. Yesterday, after everything had calmed down and Arthur had gotten Alfred's statement, the young man had coerced Arthur's phone number out of him, as well as a confession that he was free this weekend.

He neglected to mention he was usually free every weekend, since surely there was no need to bring it up. Arthur had seen Alfred off in his car before being dismissed, as well as the rest of his team.

Berwald had commended him enthusiastically, in his own way, for a job well done, though to anyone else it would have looked like a scolding. Yao was calm but extremely encouraging in his praise, and even Francis and Antonio gave him a nod of respect.

Yet the entire time Arthur couldn't keep his mind away from the eager young man with bright blue eyes. His face reddened slightly as he picked up the phone, unconsciously hoping he would be on the other end of the line.

"Ello?"

"Artie! It seems like I haven't talked to ya in forever! How ya doin?" Arthur cringed at his exuberance, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's Arthur, and I'm fine, thank you. Funny, I would've pegged you for the type to sleep in late on Saturdays..."

"Oh, I usually do! I mean, not gonna lie, I didn't really sleep too well last night though."

"Still upset over what happened at the party? I can imagine how that could keep one up at night."

The other end was quiet for a moment before a nervous sounding laugh came from the other side.

"Yeah...hehe...definitely. I mean, that really did freak me out...but I'm the hero so it's all good!" A bewildering image of a wide-grinning Alfred on the other side of the phone flew across Arthur's mind. Arthur was struck by how accurate the image probably was. Only one night and he could already picture the lad on the other end of the line...

"So, anyways, I know you said you weren't busy today, and I got a lotta free time on my hands too, so I figured we should definitely hang out. It's just, like not even a question that that's the most awesome option! So you wanna come over or something? My house, being honest, is pretty damn sweet after all." Alfred's voice was dripping arrogance, but Arthur knew he meant well. And he was a bit curious to see where the boy lived...

"Alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Awesome! I'll give you the address. I'll warn them you're coming, so just come right on in. I'll give you the official tour and everything!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. _Who is they? _

Arthur sighed and submitted himself to Alfred's unflagging enthusiasm as Alfred gave him the address. Arthur just figured he'd find out what Alfred kept going on about when he got there.

After hanging up he looked over the address and rolled his eyes. Alfred lived in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in the state. Figures.

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled up to the gate of the address Alfred had given him feeling like a complete idiot. Sure, the gate opened and he was allowed in, but he almost wished they had turned him out so he could just go back home and read a book like he usually did.<p>

Instead he pulled up to the front of the house, where a young boy with a curl jutting out the top of his head asked for his keys and drove Arthur's car off to God-knows-where.

Arthur, thoroughly overwhelmed, continued up the steps and paused in front of the door. He raised his fist to knock on it when the door swung open, revealing a cold and stern man wearing a plain but sharp black suit. He had blond, slicked back hair, cold blue eyes, and a rigid, military-like form.

"Arthur Kirkland?" he asked in a gruff, German-accented voice. Arthur nodded. The man stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

"Toris, please show Officer Kirkland to Mr. Jones' room," he said to a man, dressed similarly with short brown hair and a kind smile.

"My pleasure, sir." He smiled at Arthur.

"Follow me."

He led Arthur up a large, grand staircase covered with rich navy blue carpet. Arthur glanced up, noticing a chandelier overhead. He was led down various halls, adorned with paintings and trappings that looked expensive. At one point they passed a large grandfather clock.

Arthur looked around curiously, wondering why this place seemed to contrast so much with what he expected from the place where Alfred lived. Toris stopped at a door, knocking on it slightly.

"Mr. Alfred, your guest is here." When no reply came he opened the door and Arthur peeked inside. What he saw inside relieved him immensely.

It was still a pretty large room, but the walls were covered in posters for movies, the bed was a mess, the drawers of the dresser were hanging out awkwardly, and clothes were strewn everywhere. This definitely looked like a place Alfred would live.

In the middle of it all was a large TV and a desk off to the side with multiple computer screens set up on it. There were stacks of games scattered everywhere and one lone person sitting at the desk, facing the computer screens with his back to them, completely immersed in his game.

The familiar blond, with an unmistakable hair sticking up into the air, turned slightly. The blue, glazed over eyes hesitated for a moment before Alfred seemed to register what he was seeing. He grinned widely and paused his game.

"Thanks, Toris. You guys can come on in." Toris seemed to pick his way across the floor with ease, while Arthur followed along warily.

Arthur noticed two faces looking out from two of the computer screens, one being a young Japanese man with short, dark hair and another man with dull blonde hair and glasses. Alfred got up and stood next to Arthur, beaming.

"Alright, then. Time to make introductions. You all know me, the most awesome hero to ever live! This here," he said, slinging an arm around Arthur and turning to the look between Toris and the computer screens, "is Artie. He's a cop! Totally awesome, right?" Arthur cleared his throat.

"Actually I prefer Arthur..." He directed this comment towards Toris, although he assumed he was on speaker and that the two men on the computer screens could hear him as well.

"This," Alfred said, pointing towards the brown haired man who had lead him here and directing the comment at Arthur, "is Toris. He's my totally awesome right-hand man. Like a side-kick! This," he pointed to the blonde on the right hand computer screen, "is Eduard, and this," he said pointing to the black haired man on the left screen, "is Kiku. They're my awesome evil-busting buddies! They're whizzes with computer stuff, and the most bad-ass gamers ever!" The black haired man nodded politely, while the blonde gave a friendly wave.

"See, Artie, we were just in the middle of kicking some virtual ass when you came by. I didn't expect you for a bit, but you got pretty good timing! We were almost done with this level, so just sit back for a sec and take a look at our heroic awesomeness." Alfred nodded to the two, sat back down, and went back to their games.

Arthur stood there awkwardly. He felt rather embarrassed at Alfred's apparent lack of hospitality. Toris patted his shoulder slightly, giving a knowing smile.

"Alfred has been looking forward to your coming all morning, you know." He was just barely audible over the sounds of the video game. Arthur blushed slightly.

"I'm sure." After a few minutes the sounds of the game, which Arthur was vaguely paying attention to, came to a halt and a victorious tone rang out of the speakers. Alfred jumped out of his chair, whooping and praising himself for a bit, before exchanging congratulations with the others and signing off.

"Alright, then. Now that you've caught a glimpse of my awesomeness, let's show you around the house. Toris, you can come too if you want." Toris smiled softly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Alfred. I do have to get some things done. Please enjoy your visit, Mr. Kirkland." He excused himself and left the room as Alfred pouted.

"Ah well. Guess it's just you and me Artie. Now let's go!"

Alfred led him throughout the house, showing him the various rooms and talking about the staff. He bragged unashamedly about the indoor pool and other luxuries, but his animated talks about the employees made up for it.

Arthur couldn't help rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at the naive, obnoxious, and ultimately good-hearted young lad. He found himself looking forward to spending more time with him.

Throughout the tour, Alfred introduced him to every member of the staff they came across. When stopping into the kitchen, they came across the stalwart and intimidating German butler he had met before, who Alfred called Ludwig. Something about the butler reminded Arthur of his commanding officer, which made it less awkward being introduced.

Afterwards Arthur was introduced to the Italian cook, Feliciano, who buzzed around the kitchen excitedly whenever he wasn't grabbing Ludwig's arm and ranting about pasta. The butler himself seemed to have a soft spot for the cook. At one point Arthur was startled to hear a loud voice yelling from the door.

"Hey, potato bastard, get your hands of my brother, dammit!"

A boy, who looked identical to Feliciano except for the angle of his hair curl, came in. His name was Lovino, and Arthur recognized him as the person who had parked his car. Lovino started yelling at Feliciano and cursing at Ludwig, but Alfred and the people in question didn't even flinch.

Alfred just snagged some ice cream from the freezer and continued the tour. Eventually they met Toris again, who was working with a blonde boy, younger than the others, as they seemed to be cleaning. The boy's name was Raivis. For some reason, while being introduced, Raivis wouldn't stop trembling. It even looked as though he were about to cry.

Arthur also found this weird, but Alfred didn't even seem to notice as he led on and continued the tour.

Arthur found the entire staff kind and generally well-mannered, but something about the way Alfred interacted with them made it seem as if they all had a strange respect for the young man.

As Alfred was wrapping up his tour, a surprise happened that Arthur had been fearing in the back of his mind the entire time. It happened when they had reached the bottom of the staircase and had come upon the front door. They had begun to say their goodbyes, and Alfred was just in the middle of inviting Arthur over for a swim or a game of catch when he was interrupted by a low and terse voice.

"Well, nice to see you again so soon, Officer." Arthur frowned and turned as the elder Mr. Jones came forward. He was smiling suspiciously.

"I was actually going to try contacting you on Monday, but now that you're hear I thought I'd inform you myself." Arthur glanced at Alfred, who looked puzzled.

"Sir, I really insist, I don't need any form of recompense-"

"Now Officer, don't jump the gun, eh?" Mr. Jones smirked at his own pun before continuing, "I simply wish to inform you that I have asked your Lieutenant if he would allow me to request your services, and he agreed." Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Services? For what, may I ask?"

"Well, as you know, Alfred here does tend to get in a substantial amount of trouble. I have tried in the past to hire...assistants to watch him, but he always manages to find away around them, one way or another. Quite resourceful, as you will see. Anyways, seeing your obvious skill and professionalism last night, and considering how...well you two seem to get along gave me an idea. I have asked that you accompany Alfred from now on to all important private events. In other words, you will babysit my stepson to make sure he does not get into any trouble. You will still maintain your position at the police department, but will receive some extra pay. Understood?"

Alfred's face looked crestfallen at the word 'babysit'.

Arthur grimaced, but if Berwald had already consented, he'd have no choice. "If that is the case, then I will report for duty...sir." Mr. Jones smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: :D the plot thickens!...well not really just yet...but it is COMING. ;) comments and all are welcome and appreciated!


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: These lsat few days have been awful . :'( Bright side is, though, they're almost over :D. So, without further ado, I give you chapter five.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Arthur had been sentenced to be Alfred F. Jones' personal babysitter. He had verified it with Berwald, who explained that Mr. Jones had been persistent and that due to the man's status he was unable to say no.<p>

Since that day, Arthur had been constantly in contact with Alfred, who had forced Arthur's cell number out of him. Although he had been pretty upset at first, Alfred apparently had warmed up to the idea of Arthur being his, in a way, personal slave.

The night after the visit Arthur had been awakened by his phone. Despite his overwhelming impulse to cover his head and unplug the phone, Arthur had answered it.

"Listen, there better have been a bloody murder or something if you're calling at two in the morning!"

He heard a ragged shriek from the other end of the line, followed by shaky whimpering. Arthur's senses kicked into high alert.

"Hello?" A quivering but discernible voice answered him.

"Arthur! Don't yell please. I'm begging you." Arthur was now extremely worried.

"Alfred? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"N-no. No, of course not, the hero is just f-fine."

"Alright then...why did you call exactly? And why do you sound ready to wet your pants?"

"I-I-I'm NOT! I swear, I am NOT scared! Heroes don't get scared! But I thought, you know, maybe you might be. I mean it would be unheroic of me not to check up on you."

"And you felt the need to do that now of all times?" Arthur's voice was strangely patronizing. "Alfred if you're scared of something just tell me. You have nothing to lose." The sweetness in his own voice caught Arthur extremely off-guard, but he was concerned and Alfred did sound like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Um...well...I just saw this horrible dark shape. It...It might have been an intruder, so I thought you should know. I mean, even though this house is impossible to get into. But I mean it can't be a ghost! That's just not possible haha h-help..."

Of course. _Why aren't I surprised_.

"Calm down. There's no intruders. There's no ghost. Now why don't we talk about something else. All you need to do is focus on something else and try to calm down."

"A-Alright, well nothing's really wrong. Nothing a hero can't handle."

Arthur sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere like this.

"Alright well what did you do tonight?"

"Oh, w-well, I mean Kiku sent me this new movie, and Eduard dared me to watch it, and that's all, really."

"And what was this movie about?"

"I-It was just that new horror movie everyone's been talking about. You know." At this Alfred attempted a laugh, which came out as a pitiful whimper. Arthur sighed.

"Alright, Alfred. Forget about that movie. Just try thinking about another movie that isn't horror related."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just talk about your favorite movies. I'm here to listen."

"A-alright..."

And so Arthur had talked for over an hour about movies with Alfred until the young man had finally fallen asleep. Since then Alfred decided to call and text Arthur constantly, which is why what happened next shouldn't have surprised him.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Artie!" Arthur's eyes widened as that usual cocky grin greeted his eyes. Alfred was standing in front of his desk. At the police station. Which he considered his one sanctuary from the exuberant nuisance.<p>

His coworkers in the office all stopped what they were doing to stare at them. He could see Francis' lecherous grin through his peripherals. He felt a headache coming on.

"Alfred what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur whispered furiously. Arthur's obviously annoyed expression went straight through Alfred, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I just thought it's been too long since you've been around the hero. Must be hard on ya. Plus I wanted to see where you get your own hero work done. So is this it or do you have like a secret bat-cave style room that civilians aren't allowed to know about. That would be awesome!"

"No, Alfred, this is it. Like I said nothing much." Unfortunately, Alfred's eagerness wasn't that easily appeased.

"Alright. Well aren't ya gonna show me around your headquarters?" Arthur sighed.

"I'm working, Alfred. I can't just drop what I'm doing and-"

"Oh, mon ami! Don't be so rude to your _charming_ guest!" Suddenly Arthur's desk was overwhelmed with annoying, smug grins. "I assume you are Mr. Jones! Don't worry about grouchy, little Arthur. With those eyebrows he cannot help himself." Arthur crossed his arms and glared.

"I am Officer Bonnefoy, but please, call me _Francis_." Arthur gagged. Alfred just laughed.

"You sound French! That's pretty cool."

"Why yes I am, mon cher. And I'm glad you find that so, as you say, _cool_." Francis winked. Arthur was amazed to find that this one French man was capable of making the word 'cool' sound down right obscene.

Arthur almost choked when he took Alfred's hand and, instead of shaking it, brought it up to his lips. He was absolutely speechless when Alfred continued laughing.

"Boy, you frenchies sure are weird." Francis pouted slightly at the comment and looked at Alfred curiously.

"Well, Mr. Jones-"

"You can call me Alfred." Francis' grin returned.

"Alright, _Alfred_, this is my partner, Officer Carriedo." Something inside Arthur made him want to punch the frog after hearing Alfred's name come out of his mouth.

Instead he watched as Antonio introduced himself to the young man. He was less...suggestive than Francis had been, but his smile always had a mischievous edge to it. Alfred didn't notice any of this. Arthur wanted to smack the boy on the head.

"Well, then. Now that introductions have been made how about letting us take you on that tour you were speaking of, since Arthur is so busy."

"Ah, si, Alfred, let us show you around. It'll be very fun, mi amigo." Alfred opened his mouth innocently and Arthur slammed his hands on his desk.

"Both of you, please, get away from my desk and get back to slacking off like you normally do." He glared at Francis and Antonio, whose eyes widened.

"Alfred." He turned to the man in question, who was shaking slightly and looking at Arthur with wide, frightened eyes. "I suppose I can spare some of my time." His voice softened considerably, and Francis beamed.

"Oh, I see. You would like some time alone with Alfred after all. I can't say I blame you. Well, I suppose if it's in the name of _amour_, I must relent."

"Belt up, frog. Now come on, Alfred. The sooner we start the sooner we can get this over with and I can return to work." Arthur got up and led the clueless but satisfied Alfred away. They managed to catch Francis' parting words as they left the room.

"Oh, and be sure to take your time. If Berwald comes in you may count on me to cover for you." Arthur slammed the door shut. He sighed. Alfred just stood there, hands behind his back, looking at Arthur curiously.

"That guy was funny. Don't really get what he was talking about, but hey I don't speak French. That Spanish guy was cool though. Must be pretty awesome to work with them all day."Arthur stared at him blankly.

"Not even slightly." he deadpanned. Alfred laughed.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Laugh a little."

"Not allowed to on duty. Now what do you want to see?" Alfred blinked.

"Uh, I don't know? Show me all the cool stuff. You know, take me through a day in the life of a police officer." Arthur sighed.

"Alright then. Prepare yourself. This will be rather boring." Arthur showed him the parking lot, full of police cars lined in rows. He showed him the garage that he would cut through on the way into work, since he liked avoiding running into as many people as possible early in the morning.

He then led Alfred to the break room, where he kept a special, strangely large stash of tea that he snuck away to make often. In the break room they came across two more blondes.

"Hey, Kirkland. Who's this guy?" Arthur rolled his eyes at the Danish man addressing him.

"This is Alfred Jones."

"Oh, right. That kid you have to babysit. He's a lot older than I thought he'd be."

Arthur felt Alfred completely deflate at that.

"Hey! Not cool, man. Arthur is not my babysitter."

The Danish man opened his mouth just as the quiet one next to him smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot." he mumbled before taking a sip of his cup. Arthur turned to Alfred.

"That is Nikolai. He's from Norway." He pointed to the other man. "This is Matthias. From Denmark. I apologize for his big mouth, he really doesn't know any better. I'm sure, to some degree, you can relate." Again Arthur's comment went right over Alfred's head.

"Nah, nah, it's fine. How's it going, guys?" Matthias laughed. He stood up and walked over to Alfred.

"It's going pretty awesome. I mean, you know, a regular day for me."

"Haha, congrats then. It's just gotten awesomer." Arthur and Nikolai both sighed.

"Great, now we got two idiots going on about how awesome they are," Arthur grunted. Nikolai nodded.

Alfred continued grinning, while Matthias turned to Nikolai.

"You know you'd be lost without me. It's a good thing we're partners, huh?" Nikolai responded with a glare, and Arthur took that as his cue.

"Well, we better get going. Got a lot more to show Alfred." Alfred's grin remained plastered in place.

"Hey, see ya around, kid." Matthias added, mock-punching Alfred in the shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Alfred good-naturedly returned the gesture, and Matthias hit the floor. Arthur blinked, while Nikolai laughed unashamedly. Alfred panicked.

"S-sorry dude. Don't know my own strength, you know?" Matthias looked bewildered.

"Uhhh...sure. Whatever. I was just caught off-guard, is all. So, uh..." He got up, dusting himself off and refusing Alfred's concerned apologies. "Later, man."

Matthias managed a wide grin and waved him off. The second Alfred and Arthur left he turned to his partner.

"Lucky shot." he mumbled, sitting down. Nikolai patted his shoulder slightly.

Eventually Arthur and Alfred managed to sneak back into the office once Francis and Antonio had left, probably stalking the halls for more prey.

"Ah, good. Alfred, allow me to introduce the rest of my division. My partner, Yao Wang, is out on a call now. I'm sure he'll be back eventually."

"You didn't go with him?" Alfred pouted. Arthur had to admit he was taken aback.

"Well, it was a routine call. And I had some paperwork to get done, so Yao was allowed to go alone."

"Well, what if something happens? It would be unheroic if you weren't there and all. You know, partners stick together."

Arthur found himself growing red under Alfred's scrutiny. He didn't know why but he felt horrible seeing Alfred looking at him doubtfully. He cleared his throat.

"Not to worry, Alfred. I have my radio on at all times. If anything, anything at all happens, I'll know. He gives me updates frequently. If there's a problem I'll be there in a blink. Trust me."

Alfred looked at him for a minute and smiled.

"Well, you're the expert on cop-ness."

"Right. Well in that corner over there is Vash. He's from Switzerland. Don't get on his bad side or he'll shoot you." Alfred laughed before noticing Arthur's over-serious expression. "I'm not kidding. He got in trouble with the superiors once for unwarranted use of a firearm. He also has countless registered guns and rifles for personal use. No one ever knows how many non-regulation weapons he carries on him at one time, and no one is brave enough to ask. His partner is Nikolai's brother. I wouldn't try striking up a conversation with either of them."

For once Alfred just nodded, without any attempt at arguing. Arthur actually smiled.

"What, scared?"

"No way!" Alfred scoffed. He twiddled his fingers as Arthur led him to a desk. "What are you smirking at?" He mumbled to Arthur grouchily. Arthur just shook his head.

"Alright. This is Tino. He makes sure everything in the office is still running smoothly. Since you've met a few of my colleagues you should be able to tell how hard that is." The man in front of them, also blond, smiled warmly.

"Allo. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones." Alfred started.

"How'd you know my name?" The man just chuckled.

"I heard Francis and Antonio talking about it earlier." Alfred laughed.

"I guess it's not everyday someone as awesome as me walks in through the door, huh?" Tino chuckled. Beside him Arthur stiffened.

Alfred, for once, felt something off in the atmosphere of the room, but continued chuckling.

"That's weird. I feel kinda funny. Like I'm being wat-"

"Allo." A deep voice startled Alfred, who turned around to see a tall, broad-shouldered blond man with icy blue eyes staring at him behind wire-rimmed glasses. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Um, Alfred, this is Lieutenant Berwald. My commanding officer." Alfred couldn't stop himself from saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Is everyone in this department blond? I mean besides Antonio...but I mean if you think about it like that I fit right in!" He smiled. Arthur's mouth dropped. He looked on, horrified, as Berwald grunted. Tino piped in.

"That's very true! A lot of us are from Northern Europe, though. I'm from Finland. Berwald here is from Sweden. Berwald, this is Mr. Jones, the man Arthur has been asked to look after." Berwald nodded again. Arthur finally spoke.

"Yes, sir. He's just visiting. He'll be gone soon." Berwald stared at them quietly before nodding.

"Alright. If th're's any pr'blems m'wife will tell me." He looked at Tino, who blushed and nodded. Berwald walked away, and Alfred looked at Arthur curiously.

"I have no idea what he said, but that guy was scary. Did he say 'wife'?"Arthur nodded slightly before pulling him to his desk with a wave to Tino.

"It's just...a kind of nickname between them. For reasons unknown, those two are rather close." Alfred scratched the top of his head.

"Huh. That's kinda funny. Man, this place is weird. In a good way, of course. If I worked here I wouldn't wanna leave. You know, except to go fight bad guys." Arthur stared.

"You know, you're right. You do fit in with this looney bin. Would you like to switch places?" Alfred grimaced.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I could put anyone through that. 'Specially not someone as awesome as you." Arthur's face turned serious.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked quietly. Alfred sighed.

"Not really. I mean, I got all I could ask for, right? I don't have to work, I have someone to drive me around, and I really don't have to see the old man too much. And all my friends are really awesome. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have the household workers there with me. It's just..." Alfred trailed off quietly.

Arthur could tell he had something to say just by looking in his smouldering eyes. He also didn't have the heart to ask what it was. He knew Alfred enough to wait for him to talk when he wanted to. He also had a feeling that one day Alfred would.

The radio on Arthur's desk buzzed to life.

"Kirkland. We've got a house break in progress over on Milton, aru. Requesting back-up." His partner's voice came through the line.

Arthur jumped out of his chair, holding the radio to his mouth.

"On my way." He took his gun out of his desk and loaded it. Alfred was jumping up and down.

"Oh my God! This is so awesome! I can't wait!"

Arthur didn't even look at him as he responded, "You're not coming." Alfred's mouth dropped.

"But-"

"I don't have time for this, Alfred. It's too dangerous. You will either stay here or go home. I don't care which, just don't get in the way."

He ran over to grab his other equipment as Alfred stood there crestfallen.

"But...I'm the hero..."

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and met Francis and Antonio's grinning faces.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't really think of any comments right now, so thank you for reading again! Also, the next chapter there'll be a little more action ;).


	6. A Note

Alright well these last few weeks have been real busy but I'm hoping this update will get things going again. Also, for anyone who might be wondering there IS more to Alfred's family life, and I hope to get to it soon. For now though here's a bit more action.

* * *

><p>Arthur jumped into his squad car, radioed his partner again, and started the engine. He switched on the sirens as he sped out of the parking lot and towards the location.<p>

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice say, "You should turn on the radio. Find an awesome chase song!" His blood boiled.

"ALFRED! What the BLOODY HELL are you DOING in my CAR?" Alfred shrugged.

"Francis and Antonio pointed out which one it was and helped me get in. Said they wanted to give you a nice surprise. They were laughing a lot. Oh, and Francis said something about quality time together...I even heard him mumbling something about handcuffs to Antonio..."

"THOSE BAS-"

"Kirkland, they're on the run. They're heading down Lincoln Street, aru." Arthur cursed.

He drove on at neck-breaking speed, with Alfred laughing in the backseat the whole time. He could swear he picked up the word 'awesome' whenever he rounded a turn.

He finally caught sight of the suspected get-away vehicle. Yao's car was currently giving chase, as well as another squad car. The suspect car kept up the chase for about twenty minutes until suddenly pulling to a stop in the middle of a domestic neighborhood. The men in the car got out and ran for it.

The officers parked and Arthur yelled as he got out of the car.

"Alfred, you are to get in the front seat, stay quiet, and don't move! Got it?" He looked back for a moment to confirm with the boy only to realize his door was open and he was nowhere in sight.

Arthur cursed again as he turned to see Alfred running after the suspects.

"Get back here you IDIOT!" He ran after them, quickly catching up with his Chinese partner. They caught a glimpse of Alfred following the suspects over a high fence.

"That way!" Arthur yelled, and the other officers followed.

"Who is that, aru?" Yao asked as they ran.

"A dead man." Arthur replied haggardly. Yao, mumbling, added, "he's pretty fast, aru," before focusing on the chase.

Alfred caught up to the first one and pushed him to the side. The man hit the fence and slumped to the ground.

"Got one!" He yelled back to them before continuing his chase.

"Take care of him. I have to go after Alfred." Arthur yelled to Yao, who nodded grimly. He cuffed the seemingly unconscious suspect as Arthur ran on.

After multiple fences and bushes, Alfred had just about caught the man. He grabbed at his shirt and the man tripped to the ground. Alfred stopped running and stood over him triumphantly.

"Nice try." he grinned smugly. The man on the ground stood up and pulled a gun on him. Alfred froze.

The other man grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the ground. Alfred took this chance and grabbed for the gun. A shot was fired and Alfred fell back down. The man cocked the gun and he heard Arthur's voice.

"ALFRED!" Suddenly Alfred was being pinned flat on the ground. He felt a strong arm holding onto him and a shadow covering him. Alfred glanced up to see that Arthur was kneeling on the ground next to him, leaning over him like a shield. The other hand had his gun pointed at the suspect, who placed his own gun on the ground.

The other officer giving chase ran over and cuffed the man. He took him away as Arthur remained kneeling on the ground. Alfred's eyes were glued on him.

"That was-"

"If you say 'awesome', I swear I will shoot you myself." Arthur rasped. He was breathing heavily.

Alfred stood up and offered him a hand. Arthur slapped it away.

"You...you...you idiot." His voice sounded strangely subdued. "Don't you get it?" He turned towards Alfred and his expression became furious. "Don't you GET that you could have gotten SHOT? That man, that man you chased, he almost killed you! You do understand what that means, right? That means you would have DIED. And you don't care, do you?"

Arthur's face was red and he was still breathing loudly. Alfred stood there, shocked, and tried to speak.

"I...I do care. I just-"

"You just wanted to be the hero." Arthur sighed. "Do you know what it means to actually think? You should have considered that they might be armed! If I had been even a few seconds late, do you realize what would have happened?"

Alfred's eyes pricked with tears.

"I...I..." Alfred looked down at his feet, biting his lip, and Arthur looked at the ground.

There was a momentary silence until Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm. He dragged him back to the cruisers just as Yao locked the suspects in the back of the other two cars. He brought Alfred to his car and sat him down.

"I'm going to have a word with Yao. It would probably be wisest if we figured out what to do about this incident now, after all." Alfred looked ready to question this, but instead kept his mouth shut and looked down again.

Arthur turned to see his partner walking over. Arthur pulled him to the side.

"Arthur, who is that man? Why did you bring him, aru?"

"He is Alfred Jones, and I didn't. His being here is one of Francis and Antonio's pranks gone wrong. Listen, I have to talk about that. We can't have him appear in the report. His being here is a large break in protocol." Yao grimaced.

Their voices lowered as they talked things through, and after a minute or two Yao nodded grimly. Arthur nodded as well and headed over to the other officers as Yao went up to Alfred.

"Hello, aru. I'm Yao, Arthur's partner. Nice to meet you, aru." He smiled slightly. Alfred nodded.

"Well, Alfred, what you did was very rash, aru. I understand you wanted to help, but you really should have thought it through a bit more."

"Yeah...I know..." he mumbled. Yao sighed.

"Listen, aru. As much as Arthur and I hate to do this we both decided there's no other choice. We aren't going to mention your role in this incident to anyone, aru." Alfred's head shot up.

"You mean you're gonna lie?" Yao shook his head.

"We'll try our best to avoid having to do that, aru. In our reports we agreed to mention there was a chase and that the suspects were apprehended. There should be no reason to bring you into it, aru."

"What about those other guys?" Alfred looked towards where Arthur was talking to the other officers.

"Arthur is telling them that you are an off-duty officer who was in the vicinity. He's going to ask them to keep from mentioning you in the reports as well, aru. I know it's lying, but it's the only thing we can tell them without causing a large commotion. Otherwise our department, and Arthur, will be in a lot of trouble, aru."

Alfred put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry..." he mumbled. Yao patted his shoulder.

"I understand. Arthur told me how much you admire crime-fighting, aru." Alfred shook his head.

"NO, it...it's not even that. I just..." Yao waited quietly. Alfred laughed hollowly. "It's kinda stupid, you know? Well, I just thought about it, and...you guys are, like, so...you guys are heroes. And, I mean, Arthur acts all bored like he doesn't even care, but obviously he likes what he does...I mean, did I tell you he saved me the night I met him? He was so awesome, I mean I barely even realized the guy was attacking me and Arthur had cuffed him. And he's so...like...quiet about it. He's...he's kinda what I always thought a hero would be...and..." he paused, and Yao gave him a slight smile.

"And?"

"...I've always been good at running. And I'm pretty strong and all. And when we pulled over I kinda got this flash in my mind." Yao's eyebrow raised. Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Shoulda thought about it. But...I knew I could catch them and I just felt so much that I wanted him being the one to look at me like that this time. You know? I just..." Alfred's voice had gotten smaller and smaller, and he seemed to be out of words. Yao looked at him sympathetically.

"You just...wanted to impress him?" Alfred jumped.

"I...that...it sounds lame when you put it like that." Alfred's cheeks were bright red. Yao chuckled.

"Well, no harm done, right, aru?" Alfred sighed.

"Except that Arthur had to save me again..." Yao looked at him surprised. Alfred stared back. "Didn't he tell you? One of them was about to shoot at me. He jumped in front of me. Pulled out his gun...it was...pretty awesome." Alfred's cheeks were burning. Yao patted his head.

"Well, don't worry, aru. Arthur is the most straight-laced officer we have. If he's willing to break protocol for you, I'm sure he cares about you, aru. And I'm sure he's more upset for how much worry you caused him than your actual actions, aru." Alfred's expression turned hopeful.

"Really?" Yao nodded.

"He doesn't take to people quickly, aru. If anything, you should be honored." At this Alfred beamed, just as Arthur walked back over.

"Alright, I talked to them all. Everything should be fine." Yao nodded.

"Good. Then I'll be heading off, aru. Goodbye, Mr. Jones." Alfred waved.

"Call me Alfred. And thanks." They shared a meaningful look before Yao walked away.

As he grabbed the door of his squad car Yao looked back and chuckled. "It's about time someone got to Arthur like that. I was beginning to worry, aru."

Arthur watched Yao and Alfred's goodbyes and felt himself becoming more irritable. He turned on Alfred.

"Alright, you idiot hero, let's get you back. I've got plenty more to say to you."

And Arthur did. He spent the whole ride back scolding Alfred for his heroics. And he took the long way.

Alfred didn't talk the whole time, even after they finished, and Arthur realized Alfred had never gone so long in his presence without saying a single word before.

As Alfred prepared to leave, he finally turned to Arthur and said, rather sincerely, "I know I was an idiot today. I almost got myself hurt and got you and Yao in trouble. I'm sorry." Arthur was speechless. Alfred turned to leave, and Arthur grabbed his shoulder.

"Um...Alfred..." Alfred just smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, Artie. I...I'm glad you care about me enough. I know I say this a lot, but you really are awesome."

And at this he stepped into the car, greeted his driver, who Arthur believed to be Lovino, and drove away. Arthur watched as the car disappeared.

* * *

><p>Arthur dropped down on his couch and sighed. After threatening both Francis and Antonio with bodily injury, Arthur had completed his incident report. The entire time, though, all he could think about was Alfred's apology.<p>

_I'm glad you care about me. _Alfred had said that, and the earnest look in his wide, blue eyes convinced Arthur he meant it. And every single time Arthur thought back to it he felt his cheeks getting red.

"Idiot..." he mumbled to no one in particular.

Before he could dwell further on those mesmerizing eyes he was interrupted by his phone ringing. His cheeks heated up further as he answered, hoping to hear that familiar voice. He wasn't disappointed.

"Artie!" Arthur sighed exasperatedly, denying to himself that he wanted to smile.

"Hello, Alfred. May I ask why you're calling?" There was silence on the other line, and Arthur could feel the hesitation through the phone. "Come now, Alfred, if I was actually going to kill you for what you did today I would have done it already." Arthur chuckled, but his comment was only met with a ragged breath. Now he began to worry. "A...Alfred?"

"Artie, you don't have to kill me." he responded shakily. "Someone else wants to do that anyway." Alfred looked down into his hand at the note he had found on his pillow when he got home. It read:

_Your days are numbered. By the dead of night tomorrow we strike._

_Be wary, for you may meet the edge of a blade whenever you turn your back._

_Nowhere is safe from us. __Prepare yourself._

_Do svidaniya, __Alfred F. Jones._

* * *

><p>AN: well...the plot thickens. :} As always comments and reviews appreciated.


	7. Stakeout

A/N: UPDATE! YAYY it's been killing me this whole time trying to make it back to this fic. If I can, I will try to get the next new chapter out within a couple of days. If I can focus, it might even be sooner than that, but I'm not holding my breath. For now, though, not a lot of answered questions in this chapter...and instead some new ones...sorry bout that, they'll come soon enough...hopefully. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oi, LOOK ALIVE caterpillar brows." Arthur shook his head violently before shouting back into his radio at the offending voice.<p>

"Shut your pie hole you bloody arse!" Francis and Antonio chuckled back through the speaker.

"Honhonhon, come now, mon ami, if you don't stay awake someone could very well sneak by and steal your little _Alfred_ away."

"I said _shut it _you _git_. And if anyone's going to screw up this assignment it'll be you two idiots."

Arthur, Francis, and Antonio had been holed up in their unmarked vehicles for hours now conducting a stakeout on the Jones' residence. His partner, Yao, was currently catching a nap in the passengers' seat while the other three bickered over the radio.

Their assignment: catch any suspicious or threatening person that could harm anyone in the Jones' household, specifically a young man by the name of Alfred F. Jones.

Most of the department believed this to be only a cautionary measure. After all, the note had been left on Alfred's pillow, and since the Jones' home security system was nothing to laugh at most would assume it was merely a joke. However, Mr. Jones insisted that they provide extra security in the event that it was a genuine threat. Though they agreed to his demands, all of them seemed to believe it was just a ruse meant to get Alfred's blood pumping, which, by any standards, worked exceedingly well. Arthur sighed, changed the frequency, and pushed the button on his radio again.

"Alfred, you still there?" He already knew there would be a reply.

"Hey, Artie! How's it looking from your end?"

"Everything looks fine, Alfred, so _why_ don't you try to put the radio _down_ and maybe _get _some _sleep_."

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm staying up. I always go to bed late. No big deal. I'm just trying not to look suspicious."

Arthur sighed. He had had this conversation frequently since the sun had gone down a few hours ago. Alfred had insisted on having a police radio so that he could "tell them if anything happened inside the house" like an "inside man". However, Arthur knew he just didn't want to feel alone with this threat still fresh in his mind. Arthur was irked to think that whoever set this up might have known that Alfred was going to take it this far, and make it hell for everyone who was involved. If that was the case, he would throttle the person himself.

"Artie, it's really quiet…"

"YES, Alfred, which is why you should go to BED."

"NO, Artie! Think about it! It's so quiet, it's TOO quiet! They _have _to be in the house! I bet they've got the servants all tied up by now…Artie, what should I do? Should I try to call Toris up? Should I try to go down myself? Maybe…maybe I should dress up as a servant! They might not know my face! But then again, if they're professionals, they would have researched me…oh GOD what if they know everything about me? What if they know more about me than I know about myself? Oh _shit _Artie I'm _doomed._" Arthur could actually hear sobs from the other end.

"Come, now. No need for panicking. It'll be alright. I'm sure the servants are just fine."

Alfred didn't seem consoled. Arthur was exhausted and just beyond the reaches of his usual train of thinking, so he thought maybe he should try using the same logic Alfred uses. The kind dogs use. He wasn't sure it would work, but he was just desperate enough to try it.

"Alfred, you have to stay calm. They wouldn't go near the servants. After all, it risks someone seeing their faces long enough to identify them."

Arthur completely ignored the fact that any smart thief would wear a mask, and hoped that Alfred was tired enough not to notice.

"You think so, Artie?"

Arthur couldn't believe that had worked.

"Definitely. I'm the cop, remember? And you don't have to worry about them coming soon. After all, it's only eleven o'clock, and if anyone's going to try anything, it wouldn't be now, when you, um, _might_ still be awake. It would be a few hours from now, really early in the morning, when everyone's asleep. Plus, if they're smart enough, they'll know us cops are out here, so they'll wait until we're off our guard." Alfred quieted down a bit. The more Arthur talked, the easier it was, which is why he decided to keep it going.

"And you know, if you turn your lights off now, then it'll take longer for them to make their move, because… because they'll know we're watching and they'll want us to get too comfortable. Plus, they'll want you to be sound asleep when they come, which is why they'll wait a few hours anyways. And...and if they know your schedule, they'll know it's unusual for you to go to bed this early. So…they'll _think _that you're actually _scared. _So, if you turn off the light now, they'll think their plan is working, and it'll lure them into a false sense of security. If you think about it, it would be dangerous to act as if everything _is _normal. Right?"

"YEAH, I get it! We gotta play their game…but I am a deep sleeper…what if they do get by you, and I'm too fast asleep to do anything! What'll I do?"

"Well, Alfred, you know what you could do? If you really want to fool them, you have to surprise them. Do something that you usually wouldn't do that they wouldn't expect. For instance, do you have an alarm clock?"

"Yep. Hate using it though. It's mostly just decoration."

Arthur raised a brow but still continued.

"Okay, well set that alarm clock for…two in the morning. That would be the time when it's still dark out, but we'd be too tired to be on guard and you'd be fast asleep. Put it on the lowest sound setting and put it under your other pillow so that it doesn't alert, um, _them._ That way, when they make their move, you'll be _wide-awake _to surprise them. Just radio me once your awake. Sound like a plan?"

"That's brilliant! Alright, Artie, I'll have to let you go for now, then. Don't want these people getting suspicious. This is so _awesome._ Well, I'll go turn off the light and see you in a couple of hours, Artie!"

After this last transmission, Arthur's radio finally fell silent.

Arthur saw the light from Alfred's room finally go out and he smirked.

"Hehe. A couple more hours than you'd actually think. Goodnight, Alfred."

* * *

><p>It was one-thirty in the morning as a figure quietly turned the key of a deadbolt, unlocking the latch that stood between himself and the inside of the Jones' household. The person tiptoed inside, careful not to make a single sound as he pulled out a small, inoffensively dim flashlight and turned it on. He then keyed in the passcode for the Jones' security system before the minute was over, relaxing a bit as the light blinked off without any sirens or bells.<p>

All inhabitants of the house were sound asleep, and Arthur's current mission was to keep it that way. He used the small details he remembered about the layout of the house to sneak his way to Alfred's room, where the sound of snoring could be heard from the hallway. He quietly opened the door, taking in the sleeping figure on the bed who was blissfully unaware of the peace he was disturbing. Arthur almost felt jealous enough to smother the young man with a pillow himself. He was chosen as the last person to get to take a nap during their stakeout, and he could almost feel the bloodshot veins in his eyes.

He snuck quietly to the other side of Alfred's rather large bed, deftly reaching for his unused pillow. He gently pulled it up, revealing what Arthur believed to be the alarm clock Alfred had referred to earlier. It was shaped like a hamburger. Arthur couldn't even muster enough energy to be surprised. He looked closer and murmured "Hm. The details are actually quite impressive" before he snapped back to his half-awake reality. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto his wrist. Arthur did as any professionally trained cop wouldn't do. He screamed, jumped back, and tripped over a stack of video games. The flashlight fell to the ground and went off.

"Aw, man. That better not have been the ones for my X-box."

"ALFRED? WHA-!" He felt the same hand clamp over his mouth.

"Geez, Artie, you're gonna scare them off. That is if you haven't _already._"

Arthur managed to keep his now fully-awake voice to a whisper. "_Alfred_, just what the bloody _hell_ do you think you're doing up so early? Your alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another half an _hour_." Alfred chuckled.

"Please, Artie. I can think ahead of the game too, you know. I woke up at one o'clock. That way I'd be fully prepared whenever they came in. I even made sure to keep the light off so they wouldn't suspect anything."

"And _why_ didn't you feel the need to tell me about this little…change of _plan?_"

"It's not that I didn't want to, believe me. I just wasn't sure, you know? What if they had some way of listening to us earlier? I wanted to make sure there was no way _anyone _could predict what I would do."

"Well, you've certainly got _that_ covered."

"Oh, that's just the beginning of my own personal genius. I know you were all worried and you just wanted to handle it like cops do, but that's just not how _I _do it. Check it out."

"…What exactly?"

"Dude, just look at my face."

"I can't _see _your face, you git."

"Oh, right…Well I can see yours! I have special, state-of-the-art night-vision goggles. They're totally awesome, like the kind James Bond would wear. Trust me, it'll look even cooler when I show you tomorrow morning."

"You mean later today?"

"Uh…Yeah. Heh."

"Alfred, _go back to sleep._ I'm tired, cranky, and not in the mood to put up with you anymore, so just make my life easier and go to bed. _Now."_

"But what about the-"

"You have my _word, _if anyone tries to kill you, we'll wake you up for it, but unless you listen to me now _I _will be the one murdering you. Got it?"

"Dude, you really _are _tired. Wait a sec."

Arthur felt his arms cross subconsciously as he tried peering into the darkness to see what Alfred was doing. A minute later, a bright light came from the other side of the bed, and Arthur had to squint to try to make it out. A second after that the light was gone, and he heard Alfred move to his side again. A hand grabbed his and shoved a cold, smooth object into the palm.

"Here, have some Coke. Still fresh. I keep an endless supply in my personal mini-fridge up here. It's what I've been living off of for the last half-hour."

"Hm. Figures."

Arthur twitched. As much as he'd rather have some tea, the idea of free caffeine did tempt him, and he reluctantly gulped it down.

"So…I heard you admiring the alarm clock. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Now that Arthur was feeling more conscious, he felt embarrassed for ever complimenting the stupid thing.

"It's a very tacky and unnecessary trinket that I am in no way surprised that you would own. In fact, I wonder what was ever wrong with me for assuming you'd have a _boring _generic alarm clock. I never really knew they sold anything so outrageous, but I suppose if anyone could find those kinds of things it would be you."

"Aww thanks, Artie."

Arthur felt a strong arm pat him on the shoulder. He began to wonder if his comments could still be considered sarcasm when someone like Alfred took them so seriously. It was almost like a trick, getting him to say these words so they could be turned into fodder for Alfred's ego.

Alfred removed his arm and moved around in the dark room.

"Here, you're gonna need this flashlight. You'll wanna be able to see the bad guys whenever they decide to show up." Arthur sighed tiredly.

"Alright, Alfred. I didn't want to say it like this, but you're being ridiculous. There is little to no chance that anyone will try to come and kill you. Well, tonight anyways. You've got more than enough protection in place to deter any but the stupidest of criminals. Now go back to sleep and let us take care of everything. Okay?"

"Artie, I _know_ this isn't a joke. Whoever these people are, they're serious. They got the note in my room in the first place, right? These guys aren't amateurs. They won't care how much security there is, they're gonna try something and they're gonna do it tonight."

"Alfred, it probably was just one of your friends trying to scare you. Face it, you panicked too much. Once this is all over they'll tell you it was just a joke and you'll feel like an idiot."

There was an eerie silence in the room before Alfred continued.

"None of my friends would write a note like that. I think I know who wrote it, and if I'm right, then we're _all_ screwed."

Arthur was shocked. During the entire, albeit brief, investigation they ran about the note, Alfred never mentioned a potential suspect.

"And _why _didn't you mention this before?"

"Because it isn't the kind of person you just throw around accusations about. I mean I may not seem like it, but I'm smarter than I look, and I'd rather try to be on this person's good side. Not that I'm sure that's even possible..."

"Alfred, are you just trying to make this confusing for me? You know what, I think you're getting high off of that coke. I'm heading back to the car before Francis and Antonio come in after me. Try not to touch your radio unless you _actually _need anything."

"Artie, come on, just listen to me-"

"Try to get some more sleep, Alfred. You can tell me everything in the morning."

With that Arthur turned his flashlight back on and made his way to the door. Alfred wasn't going to let him go that easily. He managed one last sentence before Arthur left.

"Just make sure to keep your radio close, Artie."

Arthur shut the door and sluggishly made his way back down the hall. As he went he did a quick survey of the area, just in case. He made it down the staircase and headed for the back door. It was slightly ajar.

"That's odd. I could have sworn I closed the door before-"

Arthur's blood ran cold. He pulled out his radio and tried contacting his partner. All he picked up was static. Another thought hit him and he tried to radio Alfred. The signal didn't go through, and Arthur began to panic.

"Bloody hell."

Before he knew it, he was running back towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase. _This is ridiculous. I'm sure I'm just imagining things._

He did not, however, imagine a hand appearing from nowhere and covering his mouth. Before he could panic, the culprit spoke.

"Artie, something's up. I swear, I think I heard footsteps on the upper floor. I tried radioing you, but it didn't work."

"I know, same thing happened to me."

"Do you believe me now?"

"No. However, I do think it wouldn't hurt to do a quick sweep of the house, just to be sure. Alfred, are there any unoccupied rooms in the house that you could stay in for the night? Just in case?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. It would probably be best if I just used one on the bottom floor. It's a lot closer."

"Alright, well you head there. I'm just going to go through the house real quick. I'll check back with you afterwards."

"Artie, I know the house better-"

"I know it enough. Now grab anything from your room you think you'll need and then head downstairs. I'll come back down soon enough."

Alfred grimaced before complying and walking away.

As Arthur was about to begin his search, he realized that he would have difficulty contacting Alfred without his radio. Alfred had already went back up the stairs, and he turned to call Alfred back before feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head. He fell to the ground, eyes tearing in pain. All he could register was the swishing of fabric and the barely audible sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

He gulped. Alfred was right. And now, he was in true danger.

Arthur forced himself to his feet and ran after the intruder. He ran towards Alfred's room, scanning everywhere for the culprit. They had disappeared.

A moment later, Alfred emerged from his room carrying a small pile of clothes.

"Alfred!"

Alfred smiled obliviously, unable to read the tension and anxiety on Arthur's face.

Alfred was within feet of him when a streak of silver flashed by Arthur's eyes. Before he knew it, there was a knife buried in the wall mere inches from Alfred's head. They both turned to see the figure of a woman lurking in the shadows next to one of the large, glass windows.

"I warned you to be careful when you turned your back."

The assassin had a sharp, heavily accented female voice. Arthur couldn't see the details of her face, only the long, silver color of her hair, her odd, navy-blue hairband, and the knife she was holding in her hand, all of which were illuminated by the streaming moonlight from the window.

Arthur pulled out his gun. "Drop the knife. You've already assaulted a police officer. Don't add attempted murder to the list of charges."

The female voice chuckled in a deft, humorless way.

"You will not be able to arrest me. And besides, you should be grateful. I could have killed you if I wanted."

Arthur's face paled.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you can give. I follow my orders, which is why you are not both dead. You were the ones who did not heed my warning. If we meet again, you may not be so lucky."

She threw another knife, this time scratching the side of Alfred's arm. Arthur jumped into action, firing at her while simultaneously moving to block Alfred from her reach. Arthur caught the outline of her merciless eyes before she disappeared out the window, vanishing into the darkness. Arthur lifted Alfred to his feet, pulling him close and staring warily towards the empty window, even as the house fell silent.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, comments and reviews appreciated.


	8. Welcome Party

A/N: Update ahoy! It's time for SOME answers, and an addition. :D I've been waiting for this character for what feels like AGES. IF it wouldn't have messed up the story line, I would have added him in earlier...ah well. This is also kinda lengthy cuz of all the people I wanna bring in more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well, in light of recent events, it seems there is a serious threat to the life of my stepson. Would you agree, Lieutenant?"<p>

Berwald stood stoically in front of the members of his division who had taken part in the botched up stakeout the night before. His expression did not change as he was addressed by Mr. Jones. He merely nodded, keeping his cold eyes fixed on the man in whose foyer they were currently gathered.

After the intruder had escaped, Arthur's team had contacted the Lieutenant and had woken Mr. Jones. The man himself had seemed more preoccupied with criticizing the officers on letting the culprit get away rather than focusing on how Arthur had managed to protect Alfred.

However, he did eventually get around to acknowledging Arthur and he did force Alfred to get his small wound looked at by a professional doctor. He refused to let Alfred be taken to the hospital, though, since he didn't want any news of this reaching beyond the house.

Alfred himself tried to downplay the entire thing. He insisted he felt fine and that there was no need to overreact. He was currently standing beside Arthur, glaring at the domineering man who had been censuring the officers for their work the night before.

Arthur was altogether puzzled at the boy's behavior. Alfred had been the one trying to convince Arthur that murderers were actually after him the entire time, and now, he seems to have been right. So, why was Alfred all of a sudden trying to downplay the whole thing?

Arthur was still completely overwhelmed by the turn of events, and as he tried to make sense of it, one persistent question kept creeping up at the back of his mind. Against his own better judgement, he stepped forward and asked the man this question.

"Mr. Jones, sir, forgive me but, do you have any idea _why _anyone would be after your stepson's life?"

Mr. Jones turned abruptly to Arthur as he spoke. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but seeing as Arthur was the one he considered most competent at the time, he decided to answer the question.

"Well, Mr. Kirkland, just the fact that he is a Jones would be enough reason."

Arthur looked puzzled, and Mr. Jones gave a sour laugh.

"Are you aware as to what my profession is, Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur grimaced and the man continued.

"I am the head of a large and very influential business empire, as well as being the head executive of a renowned investment firm. As you saw when we first met, there are many that would be willing to threaten my own life, let alone the lives of those with any sort of relation to me. However, now that I think about it, the timing of this threat does worry me..."

Mr. Jones crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, as if posing for a portrait focused on ominous contemplation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it seems this threat has come about specifically to Alfred here at quite a coincidental time. I can see you are all puzzled, and I am hesitant to enlighten the lot of you in the fear of how you might manage to make the situation worse with it, but seeing as it will soon be public knowledge I suppose I might as well tell you. You see, in a few days time, I will be set to announce Alfred as the heir apparent to my investment firm and, by implication, my entire business empire. This would certainly make Alfred a much higher priority target, and perhaps..."

"Are you implying the culprits are after Alfred to stop his becoming head of your company?"

"I suppose, although there is a problem with that...you see, the only ones currently aware of this information are myself and a few higher-ups in the firm. Which means..."

"Which means that if that's true, one of your workmates is behind all of this." Arthur concluded. The eyes of all the officers widened as they took in this information.

"This is the implication, yes. However, I will leave the rest to your investigating, which I pray is infinitely better than your surveillance skills. For now, however, I would like to make a request."

Berwald's eyes narrowed as he nodded again.

"I would like to request that my stepson be given special, around-the-clock protection. Preferably by the member of your division that was able to stop my stepson from being killed last evening. Is that understood?" He looked pointedly at Arthur and then Berwald, who again paused before nodding solemnly.

"'F th't is your r'qu'st I'll all'w 't."

"Wait," Arthur stuttered, "you...you want me to be Alfred's, what exactly?" Mr. Jones glared again.

"From now on, Mr. Kirkland, and until this threat is resolved, you will be Alfred's full-time bodyguard. I wish for you to begin immediately. Have the servant's go to your residence and pick up anything you might need in the meantime. Oh, and should there be any more unfavorable incidents, I'll have you know all of you can kiss your badges goodbye."

At this he bade Berwald goodbye and walked back up the massive staircase. Francis and Antonio made rude, and even obscene, gestures at Mr. Jones' retreating back, and for once Berwald didn't try to stop them.

Arthur was still shell-shocked. Yao patted his shoulder.

"This is turning into quite a serious situation, aru. Be careful, Arthur. And remember, if anything happens, just call us, aru."

"Thanks, Yao."

At this, all the members of his division, even Francis, looked at him worriedly and said their goodbyes.

Arthur turned to look at Alfred, who was looking down at his feet. Arthur couldn't even guess what expression he had on his face.

Alfred eventually mumbled "I'll go ask Lovino to bring the car around" before walking away. Arthur was even more bewildered. He looked after the boy for a moment then sighed.

* * *

><p>Alfred insisted that he would go with Arthur to his apartment, since Arthur wasn't permitted to leave Alfred's side. The entire time, he never looked Arthur in the eyes. Arthur was becoming extremely irritated. <em>Does he not want me here? Has he just decided all of a sudden that he can't stand me anymore? That little brat.<em> Arthur wouldn't admit he felt a strange ache whenever he thought that Alfred might hate him now.

The entire time they were in the apartment, Alfred didn't say anything, even though Arthur expected him to make a bunch of jokes about how plain or "British" it was. They were out quickly, and by the time they got back to Alfred's house Arthur felt like he was ready to explode.

He followed Alfred back to his room, and once the door was opened he shoved Alfred inside and closed the door.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you talking to me? If you are mad about something, then let me tell you, this is _not _the way a mature person would express their anger! Now stop acting like a brat and tell me what's wrong!"

Alfred just sighed.

"It's not you, Artie, I'm just...not in my normal mood today."

"That's an understatement!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for the way I'm acting, and I'm sorry I even got you into this mess!"

Alfred let his face fall into the palms of his hands. He rubbed his forehead as if trying to ward off a headache. Arthur patted his head.

"Alfred, what do you mean? You haven't been very clear with me today. I just need you to tell me everything you know."

Alfred eventually nodded his head.

"Alright," he mumbled, "I don't know anything for sure, but...well...that note the other day, you remember the last line of it?"

"Yes..."

"Well, those words, they were Russian. They meant 'goodbye'. I know that because, well...you know my stepfather's business? His firm or whatever? Well, I always have to meet a bunch of people from it, and usually I don't pay attention but...there's always been this one thing I always noticed." He looked to Arthur, who nodded at him to continue.

"Well, my stepdad is the executive, right? Well, he didn't start out that way. There was this vice-executive guy that was supposed to get that position, but then...well stuff happened, and my stepdad became the head. He promised to make this guy his co-head or whatever, and he never did. I always met the guy at parties, and he was always pretty...scary. Like, he was nice and polite and whatever, but there was just something in his eyes that made you think he could kill you, and he would. His entire family was that way, even his son."

"...I'm confused. What does that have to do with the line on the note?"

"I'm getting there! Anyways, this guy, he's pretty notorious. Rumor has it that he has connections with the Russian Mafia, and even that he runs it himself. And..."

"...and..."

Alfred gulped.

"And whenever I see any of them, they always say that phrase. Do svidaniya. Always. They told me it meant goodbye."

"They?"

"Well, him and his son. And I'm really sure that his son absolutely hates me. He's pretty quiet and scary, and not a lot of people like him. Whenever I have to talk to him, he always says that, and he always looks at me with this creepy-as-hell glare. His dad is really old, I mean like grandfather age, even though his son is my age. Rumor has it that the son is actually learning how to run this whole Mafia thing. Like, that he already passed the torch to him or something."

"That's...important. Why didn't you mention-"

"I don't _want_ this guy to be after me! I'd rather not think that someone so close to us wants to kill me!"

"Close?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, our dads _pretend_ to be buddies to everyone else. It's not a real secret, though. Everyone knows they hate each other. I hoped I was just being paranoid, but I mean, everything fits. I'm guessing they'd be pissed that I'd inherit this stupid company, and they'd want me outta the way. They would know that it was gonna be announced soon. Plus..."

Alfred looked around awkwardly and began to rub the back of his head.

"I can't be sure but...that woman last night. She reminded me of this girl that I've seen around the son a few times. Her accent even sounded the same. I used to think she was some kinda servant 'cause she kept begging to do things for him and everything. I mean, all their servants seem like slaves like that, like they live for the family's commands. And the way she said she 'followed orders'. It sounded like something like that."

"What's their names, Alfred?"

"...Braginski. The family's name is Braginski. Ivan is their son. Trust me, though, you don't wanna mess with them. They've been implicated in crimes before, but there's never any evidence. Unless you have undeniable proof that they did it, you can't say anything about them to anyone. Got it?"

"I have to inform my team, Alfred, this could be a big break in the case-"

"I DON'T CARE if it's a big break! You start investigating these guys, and they'll _know_, and then things will get _bad._ You think things look serious now? This is playing around for them. These people, they can make others _disappear._ You're gonna get yourselves in trouble if you push this too far."

"ALFRED, calm down! Everything will be fine!"

"Artie, you heard what she said last night. She _would _have killed us. Someone ordered her not to. Right now, they're just trying to scare us. Send a warning message. The note said I would meet the edge of a blade, and I did." He held out his bandaged arm for emphasis. "They mean what they said, and they will come back to finish the job once the announcement goes out. They already know how to get in. We can't beat them by waiting around until they strike again."

"I know the process takes time, but just leave it to us and we'll find proof that they did it."

"That'll take too long! It'll be too late by then. I don't wanna put you guys in danger. These guys aren't afraid about hurting cops."

"Alfred, we'll get a warrant and-"

"Get a warrant off of what? A suspicion? You'll need more than that against Braginski's lawyers. And besides, even if you get a warrant, you won't find anything. You'll just get them angry."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alfred started pulling at his hair, sitting on the very edge of his bed.

"I just know that we have to do it soon! And whatever we do, they can't know we're doing it. You can't make him an official suspect or anything. They have to think we're clueless."

Something dawned on Arthur.

"Do you think your stepfather suspects them?"

"I'd be amazed if he didn't. He may be an absolute bastard, but he is smart."

Arthur was taken aback at how harsh and bitter Alfred sounded.

"Is...is there something about your stepfather I don't know about?"

Alfred looked him in the eyes. In that wide blue, Arthur could see a dull, cold look that he'd seen before that one time at the police station. He couldn't fathom what it meant.

"Alright, Alfred. I'll give you some time to think it through. For now, I'll keep it quiet for a few days, but if anything else comes up, I _will _tell my team. Whether you like it or not."

Alfred nodded.

"Thanks, Artie."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Arthur spent getting acquainted with the goings-on in the Jones' household. First, his possessions were moved into the room next to Alfred's, which Toris and Raivis helped out with. Ludwig, the butler, proved to be an excellent supervisor to the entire process, much to Arthur's contentment. He found the man very practical and disciplined, though kind at times as well. Although all three were polite, he was also the most professional, which proved why he made a singularly exceptional butler.<p>

Toris was the warmest and friendliest, and after a bit of time even Raivis warmed up to him enough to give him a smile, instead of shying away. They all worked together harmoniously, and Arthur was impressed.

What Arthur noticed most, however, was the nature of their interactions with Alfred. They all greeted him politely, of course, but when Alfred came into the room he seemed to address them more familiarly.

"You want me to help out in here, Artie? After all, if I'm not apart of this, it won't be as awesome."

"I'm sure that's not necessary, Alfred. You'll just get in the way."

"Aww that's not true. Right, Toris?"

"Mr. Alfred, you can leave the work to us. We don't mind."

"But it'll be more fun this way! Here, I'll go grab some posters from my room to put up in here. The walls are too bare. You're pretty tall, so you'll help me put them up, right, Ludwig?"

"If you insist, Mr. Jones-"

"Now come on, all of you should _at least _call me something more awesome than that! Come on, Ludwig? Raivis?"

"Hm. I suppose I have no choice, Mr. Alfred."

"Um...I-I'm sorry, Mr. Jo...ah...A-Alfred."

"There we go. Now I'll be right back."

He turned back out the door, bumped into something, and fell back into the room.

"Ah! S-sorry, Alfred." Arthur stared blankly as he saw the spinning image of Alfred standing in the doorway, bending down to help Alfred to his feet.

"MATTIE! I forgot to call you up. Whatchu up to?"

"I heard a lot of racket, and I was wondering what was going on."

"Well, you've got great timing! Artie is moving in with us for a bit! You remember, the cop I told you about!"

The Alfred look-alike seemed to notice Arthur for the first time, and he began stuttering.

"O-oh! Hi, there. I-I'm Matthew. N-nice to meet you, Officer Kirkland."

"H-hello. Nice to meet you, Matthew..."

"W-Williams."

"Ah. Well, pleased to make your acquaintance."

He shook the man's hand, looking him over thoroughly. His hair was slightly longer, he had an odd curl on his head, and he dressed more heavily than Alfred did, but besides that the resemblance was striking. Arthur couldn't resist from asking about it.

"So, are you Alfred's relative of some sort?"

Alfred chuckled, swinging an arm around Matthew who stood there stiffly.

"This here's my brother, Artie! I'm sure I musta told you before!"

Arthur was sure Alfred most certainly had _not _mentioned this before. However, he didn't want to embarrass anyone.

"Uh...yeah...must've just forgot."

"Haha, you're such a riot, Artie. Here, once we're all done we can go downstairs and hang out. Kinda like a welcoming party! Alright, everyone, let's make this quick then!"

Alfred was gone and back in a matter of seconds. Between his instructions, Ludwig's speedy organization skills, Toris and Raivis' abilities at following instructions, and Matthew's ability to get Alfred to shut up every once in a while, the room was ready in no time.

Arthur barely had to lift a finger. Instead, he leaned back and observed, answering any questions put to him in the process. The entire time, he noticed something odd.

It seemed that, whenever Alfred said something outrageous, they'd all tease them or put him down gently in their own little ways. Ludwig was more abrupt and honest, Toris was more delicate, Raivis was hesitant but sensible, and Matthew, simply put, was acting as Alfred's voice of reason.

However, despite this, the warm smiles and laughs they gave Alfred proved beyond a doubt that they all respected and cared about him. They were all close to each other, but somehow Alfred seemed to be the life of the room.

Afterwards, Alfred kept to his promise, and they threw an unofficial welcoming party for him. Alfred even bullied Ludwig, Toris, and Raivis into neglecting their work for an hour or so to join in. He called up Lovino and had Feliciano bake up some quick, delicious sweets for them. Feliciano seemed delighted to be asked, dragging Ludwig to the kitchen to help him while Lovino tagged along on their heels.

Alfred chose a cop-based comedy film and served popcorn until the sweets were ready. Of course, Alfred had specially asked that there be donuts as well. Arthur rolled his eyes at the offending ring of sugar, but since it was his party, he complied and ate it.

After the movie, he blasted some music and put on the Wii. After awhile the workers got back to their duties, leaving Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur alone.

It seemed Alfred was at a loss of what to do. He had rebounded quickly from his gloom in the company of so many of his friends, but now that things were slowing down it seemed the long night was starting to take its toll on him again.

"Alfred, if your tired, you should just take a brea-"

"Nonsense, Artie! I don't get tired! I, um, I'll just go grab a quick coke from the kitchen. I'll be right back!"

After he had left, Matthew and Arthur looked around awkwardly. Eventually, Matthew spoke up.

"Um, I heard about last night. And Alfred's been telling me about you for a while now. Thank you for all that. I'm glad you're here, and knowing him he's really happy about it too."

"Thanks, Matthew. It's no big deal, though. I'll just be an extra addition to everything else here."

"About that, I know Alfred seems kinda...ridiculous...but he really is trying to make you feel welcome. And he really respects you a lot. He listens to you more than anyone else..."

"Now, that's not true. You seemed to know how to reason with Alfred a lot better than I can."

Matthew laughed.

"Alfred is stubborn. That came with years of experience, and I still do have a lot of difficulty getting him to listen to me. I'm glad you can get through to him, though."

"I would hardly say that-"

"You get through to him more than you think, Arthur."

"Watchu guys talkin 'bout?"

Alfred walked back in with two cokes in his hand and a pint of ice cream.

"I thought you were just getting coke?"

"Aww, once I was there, it would be un-awesome to leave it all alone and neglected. Feli didn't mind me taking it."

"Kesesese, you want to know about awesome, you should be talking to _me!"_

Arthur had jumped out of the chair upon hearing the new, high-pitched voice. Matthew had followed his lead, and all three of them had turned around, staring at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?" Alfred asked skeptically.

The man standing before them grinned.

"ME? Who am I? Well, on paper, I could be called Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The pale, silver haired, and red-eyed man sauntered forward, his boots making a dramatic clack whenever they hit the floor.

"HOWEVER!"

He turned away from them sharply.

"You shall address me _as_..."

Again, he turned back around a struck a pose with his hands in the air.

"YOUR AWESOMENESS!"

The others stared at him blankly. Arthur face-palmed.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well... :D. comments/reviews appreciated. Also, as much as I love writing this fic, I gotta admit I'm dying to get it all out and move on, so if I can Imma tryta get the rest of this fic out pretty soon. There's still quite a bit to go in the plot, but it shouldn't be too long. BTW. hopefully next update will be pretty soon. :) Thanks again.


	9. New Guest

A/N: Alright, so I don't quite know what to say except that I think this chapter was more fun to write than it should have been. Or, I could just be sleep-deprived...Either way, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So, wait a sec. I just wanna be sure I'm getting this straight."<p>

Alfred turned to look between Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, and the new visitor named Gilbert.

"You," he pointed at the latter two, "are brothers?"

Ludwig rubbed his forehead while Gilbert did that creepy laugh.

"Kesesese, you better believe it! West here is my younger brother-"

"Younger?" Arthur asked skeptically. Alfred laughed and Ludwig hung his head in shame. Gilbert crossed his arms indignantly.

"Yes, Kirkwad, and I'll have you know I was an awesome older brother. Isn't that right, West?"

"I suppose you did offer a good example growing up-"

"See! Told y-"

"As long as I made sure to do the _opposite_ of what you taught me."

Again, Gilbert pouted.

"Haha, very funny. And after I traveled all this way to pay my dear little brother a visit. And I suppose this," he motioned to Alfred, "is the 'exuberant' Junior Jones you mentioned, correct?"

"Who you calling Junior?"

"Uh, _you._ I thought that was obvious-"

"You know what else is obvious? How much your 'awesomeness' is just you _compensating_ for _something._ If you know what I mean."

"Oho, cute, small stuff. But now, it's _on." _

"UGH." Matthew and Ludwig grunted simultaneously.

"Alright, let's simmer down. Now, the more _important _question, how exactly did you get in here without anyone letting you in?" Arthur glared at him suspiciously.

At this Gilbert rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I have my ways. I don't have to worry about the restrictions of the law as much as you cops, and those kinds of skills come in _very _handy in my line of work, you see."

He winked towards Arthur, who narrowed his eyes.

"I could arrest you for that, you know. _Your _particular job, no matter what you say, does _not_ make you immune to the law. I would arrest you if it wouldn't cause too much grief for everyone involved. Especially Ludwig, here."

"Don't worry about me, Officer Kirkland. I always thought he would end up in jail eventually. If anything, it would probably _rid_ me of a great amount of grief, not having to deal with him."

"_Ouch_, bruder. That was harsh."

"Haha, you just got burned by your own brother."

"Shut up, pretty boy, or I'm gonna eat all your precious ice cream until I'm full and then smear whatever's left onto your doors and windows. I won't even tell you what I'll write with it cuz it's too rude to say out loud, and that's coming from _me._"

Alfred's jaw hung down in shock.

"Well played." He conceded.

"Don't underestimate the awesomeness."

"Especially when it comes to meaningless verbal squabbling. Now, back to the point, please."

"Wait, Artie, did you say you know what this guy does?"

Gilbert and Arthur looked at each other, and Arthur sighed.

"Unfortunately, I've...crossed paths with him once or twice before." Alfred looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to continue.

"...well, are you gonna tell us what he does?" Gilbert and Arthur looked at each other.

"Now why doesn't _he_ just tell you himself?"

"Now why would I just _tell _you something like that? Na-uh. The only thing I'll say is that Arthur _wishes _he had my job, right Mr. _Officer?_"

"How would you like it if I started calling Alfred 'his awesomeness' whenever I'm in front of you?"

"...L-like I would care. k-ksesese..."

"...You really think I'm awesome, Artie?"

"...No comment." Alfred turned to Ludwig.

"Can you _please_ tell me what it is your brother does for a living?" Ludwig sighed.

"I wish I knew. My brother tells me nothing. If I had to guess, I'd probably say he's a thief."

"Hm. I wonder if I can take him in on that..." Arthur smirked.

"Oh, haha. That's _hilarious._ Now if you'd be so kind, I'd like to take an awesome shower. Could someone show me to my room?"

"Your _room_? You're _staying _here?" Arthur blinked in disbelief. There was no way he could imagine the Mr. Jones he knew allowing that. Ludwig blanched.

"Bruder, please. You can't stay here. Don't cause any more trouble than you already have."

Gilbert just looked at Alfred.

"Well, pretty boy, what's it gonna be?"

Alfred and Gilbert's eyes met, and both grinned.

"You can stay."

Arthur would never be able to understand what just happened. Perhaps they realized they were both apart of some secret fraternity of idiots. Either way, this was about to get very interesting.

To everyone's surprise, it was Matthew who piped up next. Everyone jumped, almost as if they had forgotten he was there...

"A-alfred. What about..." The two brothers shared a look and Alfred grimaced.

"Well...he doesn't have to know. Gilbert, you can sleep in Arthur's room."

"_What?_ Why do I have to room with him?"

"You don't! He's just gonna sleep in there." Alfred looked like he had solved the puzzle of the century. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, let me make this clear. I would _prefer_ not to sleep in the same room as..._that._"

"Right back at you Officer Eyebrows."

"But, Artie, you're not gonna sleep with Gilbert!" Said men looked at each other like they were going to be sick. Alfred was oblivious as always.

"Alfred, please elaborate."

"It's simple, Artie. You're gonna sleep with me!" At this Gilbert fell on the floor in laughter.

"Ksesesesese, lucky you, _Artie_. Just make sure not to make too much noise. I like getting to sleep by midnight, so you only have a few hours. You better get to it now."

Arthur grabbed Gilbert's pressure point, and within seconds he had blacked out and the laughing had ceased.

"Thank you." Ludwig said sincerely. Alfred was still unphased.

"What was that about? Does he think we're having a party or something? Ha, how funny. Alright, Luddy, let's drag him to his night-time bedroom."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, pretty boy."<p>

"What do you want, Gilbert?"

It had been a couple of days since Gilbert had come to the house. So far, Mr. Jones had not caught on to the new resident, and the entire staff sure was getting a kick out of the new, _new_ addition. Ludwig was constantly followed by his brother, and Feli seemed to have taken a liking to him. Of course, Lovino couldn't stand him, but it would have surprised everyone if he could. He even seemed to approve of Ludwig more than him, which was shocking to say in the least, considering how often he swore and cursed at Ludwig. Gilbert also didn't make any trouble in his room at night, especially once it was made clear to him that he would be kicked out immediately if Alfred's stepdad caught on.

Every night, Arthur and Alfred had their own unofficial sleepover. They developed their own routine in the evenings, in which Alfred would usually play video games while Arthur read books. However, before they went to bed they would usually get to watch a movie or play a game together. After the last couple days, Alfred couldn't remember having had so much fun in his own house since he had been a child.

"Ksesese nothing much. I just thought I'd share some information with you. I hear you've had some...problems recently. Like that little break-in the other night."

"...what do you know?"

"Ksesese, everything."

"Wait, do you know about...that?"

"...Yes. Of course. I am all-awesome. You can hide nothing from me!"

"...so what do you think?"

"...I think you need my help..."

"Alright. Where do you suggest we start?"

"...At the beginning. I want to hear this all from the start. And include all details."

"...Alright, man."

* * *

><p>"Alfred! Where are you?" Arthur had been searching for the boy since he had failed to come find him himself. He was so used to Alfred following after him that he never actually felt the need to try going out of his way as his bodyguard. However, Alfred had disappeared for a while now, and Arthur was worried.<p>

He walked out into the backyard.

"Alfred!"

"Artie! Over here!" The whisper came from somewhere near the large bushes. Arthur sighed.

"Alright, Alfred. Since you're obviously alive I'll be heading back inside, thank you."

"No, Artie, get over here! You actually have great timing!"

Arthur sighed, walked towards the bushes, peered around for a couple seconds, and then turned back.

"Again, no thank you."

He suddenly felt multiple hands grab onto him.

"Oh, no you don't! Kesese."

They both dragged him back behind the bush.

"Alright, what do the dolt duo want with me now?"

"Well, Artie, we were just talking about the break-in and everything. It relates to you, so..."

"So you thought you'd drag me into a bush? Why precisely are you two hiding here, again?"

"'cuz this stuff's important. Come on, you're a cop. Would you discuss important stuff out in the open where anyone could hear?"

"...whatever. Just make it quick."

"Alright. So I told Gilbert here everything about the other night and all the stuff we've been through."

"...You've _WHAT?_ Alfred, you wouldn't even let me tell my own team. Why would you _ever_ tell someone like _Gilbert_? No offense, of course."

"Oh none taken, eyebrows. And he told me cuz I'm awesome. Duh."

"Alfred, have you lost your _mind?"_

"Listen, Artie, I think Gilbert can help us. He says he deals with this stuff for a living."

"But, Alfred, you don't even _know_ what he does! For all you know, he meant that _he _goes around breaking into people's houses and trying to kill them."

"Alright, Mr. Cop, you want me to tell him what I do? I'm a PI. Private Investigator. I deal with this kind of stuff everyday in my business, and _Artie_ here is just jealous that he and his crew can't do half the stuff I can. I also get to pick my own clients and choose my own salary. I guarantee you, I can help. There's never been a job I couldn't get done."

Arthur looked at him warily.

"I never have trusted private investigators. Always trying to take over a case, hiding and skulking around in the fear that we might figure it out before they can, and then they won't get their paycheck. Why would you be different?"

"Because I rarely _take _cases where I have to get involved with the police, if you know what I mean. I usually work jobs that people can't go to the police with, and this one is right up my ally. And let me tell you, satisfaction is 100% guaranteed. No matter _what._ Surely, you remember _that _much about me from those couple of cases I had to get involved with awhile back. IF I recall correctly, I broke them _wide open _before any of you could get a scrap of evidence. "

Gilbert winked. Arthur scoffed.

"That evidence was illegally obtained, and you know it. I have no interest in the manner that someone like _you _gets their work done. I've had enough of this-"

"Artie, I know you're suspicious and I know you're just trying to protect us. I think we should try doing this without the police first. I told you, it'll just get worse if they're too involved. You said you'd let me try to find a solution. Well, this is it."

"What are you saying, Alfred?"

"I'm saying that we should investigate the Braginskis..._off_ the record. I know you could get in trouble, so you don't have to be directly involved, but-"

"This is ridiculous, Alfred! Just let the police handle this themselves!"

"Artie, you said you'd give me time. At least let us try this first. If it doesn't work out, then you can tell the other cops everything. Deal?"

Arthur hesitated. He wanted to stop this, but he couldn't just tell Alfred what to do. Instead, he looked Alfred in the eyes and walked away.

"You think he'll tell?" Gilbert murmured. Alfred shook his head.

"He won't. Not yet, anyways."

* * *

><p>"Why, hello, caterpillar brows. Nice of you to drop us a line."<p>

"Yeah, nice to hear from you too, frog. How are things down at the station?"

"Same as always, mon ami. You're not missing much. They even transferred a temp to be Yao's partner until your return. Of course, nothing is the same around here without you there for entertainment."

"I appreciate what I assume is your version of a compliment. How about the case? Any breaks?"

"Non. I wish I could say something else, but I'm afraid that's just not possible. How about you?"

Arthur gripped the phone tighter. Part of him was aching to just blurt out all the information that Alfred had confided in him. It was his responsibility as an officer, after all.

However, all Arthur could picture was Alfred's reaction if he did tell. Arthur could see Alfred's bright, blue eyes narrowed in betrayal, and he couldn't stand to let him down like that. He sighed.

"Nothing, yet. But...keep looking through the stepfather's connections. The answer's gotta be in there somewhere."

"Oui, that we shall. Anything else?" Arthur hesitated before rolling his eyes.

"Yes, actually. It seems your old buddy has decided to pop in for an extended visit. You know, that big-mouth private investigator. Apparently his brother works here, and he's been causing a great deal of havoc, I'll have you know. I figured it might interest you-"

"Gilbert! He's there? Oh, you must say hi for me, mon ami! And tell him Antonio and I are still willing to take him up on his offer for drinks one of these days. You _will_ relay the message, I am sure?"

"...Of course. Talk to you later, frog."

"Until then, eyebrows."

Arthur hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead.

"What a mess."

"You sure got that right, eyebrows."

Arthur turned to see Gilbert smirking against the doorway.

"What do _you_ want now?"

"Just making sure you weren't about to tattle." Gilbert sauntered forward and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It really wouldn't do me any good to have you causing interference in my new case. By the way, you weren't actually going to tell me Francis' message, were you? I saw your face when you said it, and I gotta say, _not_ awesome."

"No harm done. And besides, you should know a thing or two about not _telling_ others important things."

"Yadayada, you need to lighten up more. Francis and Antonio never took the details of my professional life so seriously. You should try to be more open-minded."

"Talking to the man who was spying on me just to see if I'd tell my team members vital information that they really ought to know."

Gilbert rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I was just being cautious. Comes with the territory. Besides, I gotta say, no matter how much you meant to keep your deal with little ol'Al, I couldn't blame you if you cracked and let it slip. I mean, all things considering."

Gilbert's expression changed into a solemn gaze as his mouth formed a serious line. Arthur glared suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say if it were _me_ who had to answer to Mr. Jones, I'd think twice about it too. You seriously do _not_ want to mess with that guy. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath if anything goes wrong, _especially _if he found out it was because of you."

"What on Earth do you know about Mr. Jones?"

"Enough to say that I wouldn't judge anyone who was just trying to stay on his good side."

"Is...is he bad?"

"Wait...how much do _you_ know, Mr. Officer?" Arthur hesitated awkwardly.

"Only what Alfred's told me or what he's told me himself, though Alfred doesn't really go into depth..."

"Yeah, I can't blame him. For all your investigative skills, you really haven't found out that much."

"...how much more is there?"

"Oh, a _lot. _Now, I don't feel quite right giving details, so you should ask Alfred. There's one thing I will say, though. I've seen a lot of things. What I found out about the Jones' isn't as bad as some of the worst I've seen, but I gotta say, it's pretty messed up. I gotta give Alfred some credit."

Arthur stared at Gilbert quietly, trying to discern any clues he could from his expression. There was nothing he could make out. The man stared back for a moment before smirking.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some pressing issues to deal with. Until later, eyebrows."

Gilbert clapped him hard on the back and then made his way towards the door. Arthur stared after him more puzzled than ever.

* * *

><p>Alfred was on his computer playing video games with Kiku and Eduard when Gilbert waltzed into the room. He came over, grabbed the controller, and got Alfred's avatar killed in the process.<p>

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Alright, small stuff, make way for the awesomeness."

He promptly plopped a folder file on top of Alfred's keyboard.

"What's all this?"

"Cake recipes, what do you think? Its background information on target-suspect alpha!"

"Really? But, you've only been gone for a few hours! How did you-"

"I have my sources. Now, you gonna turn off the game or what?"

Alfred pouted, turned off the game, and said his goodbyes to his two friends. After all the electronics were off, they started talking in-depth about Gilbert's findings.

"Those 'rumors' you heard about the Braginskis were understatements. It may not be easy to prove to the cops, but they are definitely the ones running an extensive and powerful branch of the Russian Mafia out of this city. These guys are ruthless. The members are forced to obey orders as a matter of life and death, and their punishments are severe. They have a code of rules they go by, but it's pretty messed up. I don't have the details to go into, but I can guarantee you that safety is definitely no priority of theirs."

Alfred shivered noticeably. Gilbert slapped him across the back.

"Man up! I'm not done yet. Now, you said you were pretty well-acquainted with Ivan Braginski, correct? It seems that in the last few months he has taken over full control from his father, and his age does nothing to deter him from being as cruel and merciless as his father. Braginski's two sisters are also-"

"WAIT, Ivan has _sisters?"_

"Yes, you didn't know? The older is named Katyusha, and the younger is Natalia. Katyusha seems relatively neutral, but Natalia is extremely active throughout the organization. My sources say she may be the only one more cold-hearted than Ivan himself, though she is...obsessively loyal to her brother. This is her picture."

Gilbert held up a photo of a silver-haired young woman with steely eyes and clad in navy blue. Alfred gasped.

"That's her! I'm sure that's her! That's gotta be the girl who threw a knife at me!"

Gilbert nodded solemnly.

"I assumed as much. It seems to me that there's no real doubts as to who's trying to kill you."

Alfred shuddered.

"What do we do, Gilbert?"

"For now, we still don't have enough to go on. My guess is that Ivan's the one giving all the orders. We need more information about Ivan and his motives before we can make a move. You know that thing you have coming up soon? Your little celebration party for being singled out as the next head of the company? Well, that's the best chance we can get to see if we can get some more about him. Especially try to find any descriptions of Ivan's reactions to the new announcement. You in?"

"Of course, but there's just one problem. I can't bring you there!"

"Oh, you're right, that would be too suspicious..."

"...I more meant I wouldn't be allowed to..._Wait. _If you're willing to hear me out, I have an idea."

"Well, I'm obviously listening, if you're gonna put it like that."

"Okay, well, I know it's risky, but I probably won't be as successful alone, right? And there's no way you can come to the party-"

"Oh, contrare. I _could_ just disguise myself. wouldn't be hard. Maybe a waiter-"

"What I _meant_ is that it wouldn't be as effective without having people that are well-known in these circles, right? Well, why don't we enlist the help of some people who are _already_ apart of these circles, like me. The kind of people that others would tell this kind of information to."

"Do you have someone trustworthy in mind?"

Alfred grinned.

"I believe I do. They should still be awake right now, if you wanna talk to them yourself. It would probably be smartest to brief them as soon as possible."

"...well, alright, burger-brains. It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>AN: I greatly appreciate feedback :) Thank you to anyone for even just reading!


	10. The Next Heir

A/N: Alright, time for a serious chapter. Hopefully, questions will be answered and things will make a little more sense...

I tried to get this out before I left for vacation, but I never really got the chance soo I'm sorry it took so long. Unfortunately, the same goes for the next chapter, I'd say. :/ But I'll try my best!

* * *

><p>"Alfred, are you almost ready? It's time to go."<p>

The last couple days in the Jones' household had been pretty quiet. Alfred and Arthur were still friendly, but things were a bit different. They didn't spend as much of their time bonding, but instead they focused on separate tasks. Much of the time Alfred spent talking to his friends over computer or phone.

Arthur couldn't help dwelling over his conversation with Gilbert every once in awhile. He wanted to ask Alfred about it, but it never seemed like the right time.

Arthur found things to occupy his time. He even managed to pull out his needlework once or twice when Alfred was extremely well-engaged. He knew that no matter what state the boy was in, he would most certainly laugh at the...traditionally feminine hobby.

However, tonight was an important night. It was the night that Alfred's stepfather would make the announcement that Alfred would be his official heir. Everyone was on their toes.

For the first time in a while, Arthur would be able to see the other members of his division. Of course, he had stayed in constant communication, but it just wasn't the same. The others seemed to be having trouble catching a break in the case, and Arthur felt wretched not being able to tell them such a vital clue. However, he had told Alfred he wouldn't, and Arthur Kirkland always kept his word.

"I'm coming, sheesh." Alfred pounced down the stairs, stuffing something into his pocket as he went. He then waved goodbye to the other members of the household, including his own brother.

"I wish they could all come." Alfred pouted. Arthur looked puzzled.

"Why isn't your brother coming?" Alfred just looked at him and half-smiled.

"It's a long story."

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the event, which was being held at a country club, and this time, Arthur was dressed up properly. Alfred had insisted on it, and now he felt foolish. All the members of his division were on guard, and he was certain they would get a kick out of his appearance. He wasn't mistaken.<p>

"Ah, Arthur, mon ami. Tres magnifique! Should we be getting ready to wish you two joy?"

"Shut it, frog."

He looked around the room. Yao was standing with the man Arthur assumed to be the temporary partner assigned to Yao until his return. The Korean man had a strange curl in his hair and Yao seemed subtly annoyed by his babbling.

Arthur turned around to see that within seconds Alfred had vanished. He scanned the area and saw the young man embracing two familiar looking men on the other side of the room. He recognized them vaguely as the video-game players that Alfred spent so much time on the computer with.

He walked up, and Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Artie! Good. I wanted to introduce you to these guys in person! If you remember, this one's Kiku," he nodded to a Japanese man, who bowed politely, "and Eduard," the European man raised a hand in greeting. Arthur shook hands with both of them.

"Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me I really should talk with my partner. I'll be back, so don't wander too far, Alfred." With that, he left.

Alfred turned to the others and grinned.

"Alright, you guys. You remember what Gilbert told us! Let's stick to the plan, and maybe we'll get something good tonight! You in?"

The others nodded their heads, pooling their hands together in the middle of their circle and softly murmuring, "Team Awesome, go!"

* * *

><p>After talking with Yao and his energetic temporary partner, Arthur went back to Alfred's side. Alfred was talking with a group of people. When Arthur approached, he excused himself and started walking away with Arthur in toe.<p>

"You didn't have to leave because of me-"

"I didn't. I left because I couldn't stand another minute. If anything, I owe you a thank you."

"...oh. Well..." Arthur noticed that Alfred was heading out of one of the side doors.

"Wait! Just where do you plan on going?" Arthur yelped as Alfred grabbed his sleeve and he was dragged along. He forgot that, for a rich kid, this man really was _exceptionally_ strong. Alfred just grinned and pulled him along easily.

"Nowhere in particular. Just gonna wander around I guess. Maybe we could head to the kitchen! Cooks are usually pretty nice! Oh, but they're probably busy...Well...I guess we could just talk or something."

"Alright. Then will you stop _dragging me_ and let me _go_ already?" Alfred released him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Everyone always says I don't know my own strength."

"Yes, I _do_ believe you could say that again. So what do you want to talk about?" Alfred thought for a second, adjusting his glasses with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well... I don't know. The party, I guess." He responded nonchalantly. Arthur fidgeted awkwardly.

"Well, what about the party?" Alfred thought for another second.

"Well...you think it's boring too, right?" On receiving a nod, Alfred hesitantly continued.

"Well, I mean, yeah, all these kinds of things are pretty boring. I mean I'm not sure how many of these you've had to work before, but I've been to, like, HUNDREDS. And they're ALWAYS the same too. Like everyone's dressed the same, and everyone walks the same, and talks the same, and even says the same _things_, and _no one_ really remembers you but they always act like they're your best friend even if you haven't seen them in months and they try to talk to you just to get something and usually they just want to get on my stepfather's good side which doesn't really matter cuz it's not like I'M even on my stepfather's good side, but he just pretends to appreciate it anyway and he's always telling me I have to be more social when I've already put up with everything he asks me to do and I always go to these things and smile anyways even though I don't want to and I just wish he would give me a break cuz I don't even WANT to be like him but he's trying to make me like him when I just wanna be free and meet nice people and help them and have them like you cuz of you and not cuz your stepfather's a frickin GOD or something and I'm babbling OH GOD you must hate me, don't you?"

Arthur blinked.

"Um, well... NO I don't hate you." Arthur paused, assessing Alfred's sullen, almost depressed expression. He couldn't help his mind flashing back to the conversation he had with Gilbert the other day, and he had to wonder if this had something to do with it. It seemed Alfred was trying not to talk, so Arthur knew he should say something else.

"Um...it sounds like you've got a lot on your plate, huh?" Alfred looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Well, not really. I mean, it's not SO bad. I only have to do this every once in awhile, and I don't even see my stepdad that much anyways, so it's not like I'm miserable or anything. I mean, I know I've got it pretty good. I just can't help it, sometimes. I get so fed up, I just snap. _Especially_ at these events. I'm sorry I kinda freaked out on you."

Alfred's eyes were shining, and Arthur felt a warm smile creep across his face. Arthur pushed Gilbert's warning to the back of his mind and instead focused on the man in front of him.

"Not at all. We all need to let it out sometime or other. It's natural." Arthur patted Alfred on the back without thinking, which seemed to cheer Alfred up a bit.

"Thanks a ton, Artie." Arthur's smile faltered.

"Don't call me that! My name is Arthur! _Arthur_. Understand?" Alfred shook his head.

"Nope. I'm afraid I don't understand. So, I'm just gonna keep callin' ya Artie till I do." Alfred's obnoxious laughter bounded down the empty hallway, making Arthur relax a bit despite himself.

"Idiot." Alfred stuck his tongue out at that, after which Arthur scolded him.

"Gentlemen do not stick their tongues out like little children, and YOU need to behave more like a gentleman would. You seem old enough for it." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"You sound like an old man. And I don't _have_ to be a gentleman. I'm content just being ALFRED thank you very MUCH." He accentuated this statement by sticking out his tongue again, to which Arthur sighed in exasperation.

"How old are you, anyway?" Alfred pouted.

"Twenty-one. You know, my 'coming-of-age'. That's why they keep pushing things on me, you know. What about you, old man?" Arthur spluttered angrily.

"Who are you calling an old man? I'm twenty-five, I'll have you know." It was then Arthur's turn to pout, as Alfred's raucous laughter echoed down the hall again.

"Wow you ARE pretty old, huh?"

"Excuse you. In _no_ way am I old. Now I'll kindly ask you to stop that incessant noise before somebody hears you." Alfred face just set into a determined smirk as he pointed at the Brit.

"See! Right there. That's something an old man would say. You may not look it, be you sure ACT like it!" Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate before it hit him. Alfred had just said he didn't look old. Which meant...

"Did you just compliment the way I look?" The words were out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop it, and both men reddened.

"Well...um...I guess. I mean, you're a decent looking guy." Seeing Arthur's expression start to sour, Alfred panicked.

"I mean, yeah, you're alright. You know, most would probably say...kinda...good-looking or, um, handsome or something. So...um...yeah." Alfred's face was red as a cherry.

_It makes him look rather. . .cute. . .and, WHAT?_

Arthur mentally slugged himself for thinking that. How ridiculous. The thought that the loud, annoying American could be...cute...

Arthur coughed in an attempt to take the attention away from the spreading red on their faces.

"Well, yes, I am rather good-looking after all." Arthur figured a joke would help ease the atmosphere, and he was right.

"Oh, don't be so cocky. I mean, either way I'm _way_ hotter than you." Alfred said with a wink. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that?" Alfred smirked.

"Well, I mean I _do_ have ladies _all_ over me trying to get me to dance. They just can't keep away from me at these kinds of things. I'm just SO irresistible. How bout you? How much have you had to dance tonight?" Arthur's face reddened again as he looked to his shoes.

Although he wouldn't be allowed to dance while on duty, he had to wonder if the American had a point. He certainly hadn't been approached...

"Um, hey. I'm just joking, you know. It really doesn't matter. I mean, after all, all the girls here are just rich snobs who're after my fam's money. SO, yeah. Right?"

Arthur looked at the American, who looked sincerely worried about him. Arthur's lip twitched up at the corners.

"Well, true... not that I'd even want to dance or anything. Just stupid anyway." Alfred's head tilted to the side.

"What do you have against dancing?" Arthur crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, nothing really. I just..." he trailed off hesitantly, to which Alfred pouted.

"What's the matter?" After another pause Alfred's pout turned into a smirk. "Don't know how to dance?" Arthur spluttered.

"N-no! I mean, of course I can, I mean, it's not like, I just-"

"Well, then!" Alfred interrupted him. "We'll just have to teach you. Here-"

He grabbed Arthur and pulled him closer.

"W-what the bloody hell are you DOING?" Alfred smirked.

"Teaching you how to dance. Here. I'll do the guy's part first. You watch, and then you'll try. It'll be a bit hard since I'm taller, but you should get a hang of it. If I can do it, anyone can." He winked at this and pulled Arthur's arm to his shoulder, taking the other in his hand.

"But, but, t-there's no music!" Alfred shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He replied as he twirled smoothly and rhythmically without any need for music.

Arthur followed along, trying to watch Alfred's movements while fighting off the small dizziness. After a few minutes of Alfred moving them in energetic circles, Alfred and Arthur switched positions and it was Arthur's turn.

He stumbled around at first, but Alfred helped him until he was moving around comfortably. Arthur was surprised at how easy it was, especially with Alfred's calm smile there every time he messed up.

Without realizing it, they began making their way further down the hall, Alfred humming a tune every so often to go with the rhythm. His eyes were always vibrant and bright, and Arthur lost track of everything else. Including time.

As they stared into each other's eyes, they forgot that they were even dancing. Nor did they notice when they suddenly stopped. They stood there, staring for a long while. Arthur colored slightly and tilted his eyes to the floor, where he noticed something on the ground. It was crinkled up a bit. Alfred paled noticeably as Arthur picked it up and looked it over. It read:

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_One of these days, you'll find that one near to you may be the one to make the fatal blow._

_Trust no one. _

Arthur's hand shook.

"When did you get this?" Arthur murmured.

"...right before we left for the party. It's not a direct threat like the other one, though. We should be fine tonight." Alfred was whispering softly. Arthur's voice began to shake.

"Alfred..._WHY_ would you not _tell me about this?"_ Alfred, for once, began to stutter.

"I-I-I couldn't!"

"Why _not?_ Is it...is it because you don't _trust _me? Is _THAT_ it?"

"N-n-no! You've got it wrong! I-I...you would've..."

"Would've _what?_ Betrayed you? Ratted you out? Well, maybe you were right. Alfred, tomorrow, after this party is out of the way, I'm going to tell my superior about your theories."

"NO, Artie! You CAN'T!"

"It's too late, Alfred." Arthur crumpled up the paper and walked away. Alfred followed into the ballroom, dazed and hollow inside, as he stood in front of everyone and accepted their praise. The entire time, Arthur was by his side. They never said a word, and their eyes never met.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert, this is bad."<p>

"Stop panicking, hero boy. It'll all be fine. We'll just have to step up our game a notch."

"But Arthur went to go tell Berwald everything! He's probably there _right now_."

"Kesesese, please. The police aren't gonna do anything right away. It'll take them days to act on any information eyebrows gives them, which means we have that much time to get this done. Got it?"

"...I guess..."

"Good! Now, did you end up getting anything from the party? I mean, when you weren't globbed onto eyebrows at least..."

"I tried talking to people for as long as I could stand it. It seems like no one had anything new to say. I even went so far as to bring up Mr. Braginski myself in front of the top gossip queens in the room and still _nothing_. Kiku and Eduard didn't have too much luck, either."

"Hm, to be expected out of amateurs. If I could have been there myself, I'm sure my awesomeness would have led me to something...Ah well. No use crying over melted ice cream, Jones." He patted Alfred's shoulder, and Alfred turned to him with a serious gaze.

"Don't say it like that. There is nothing _but _to cry over something like that, Gilbert."

"_His awesomeness._ And I refuse to get into this with you. _Now_ what do you say we up our game plan?"

"You mean-"

"YES. Tonight, we initiate phase 2." Alfred gulped as Gilbert started laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>Arthur arrived back at the mansion after hours of interrogation by his own team members. Berwald had grilled him for every detail he could get out of Arthur, and then they had gone through the Braginski's records to try to find anything suspicious. Although they were a step closer, it seemed as if they hadn't gotten much done at all. They certainly weren't any closer to naming an official suspect in the case, since Berwald wanted hard evidence before accusing one of the most powerful men in the city.<p>

However, the information had done wonders for the team's morale, as they now had a point of focus to work off of in their investigation. It also aided Arthur to be able to work with his teammates for a brief time. Now, however, he was feeling absolutely exhausted.

He sighed as he made his way in and started his quest for Alfred. He eventually came across Toris, who took one look at him and frowned in sympathy.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Officer Kirkland?"

"Please, just call me Arthur. Have you seen Alfred anywhere?"

"I'm afraid the last I saw him he was with Mr. Gilbert. You will, I'm sure, have great difficulty finding them."

"Of course I will. Figures those two are now trying to make life miserable for me."

Toris tilted his head.

"Is something the matter?" He looked Arthur over for another minute before he smiled knowingly.

"Have you had some sort of disagreement?"

Arthur looked at him tiredly and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. The boy is ridiculous. He has no idea what he's getting himself into, and all the risks he's posing to everyone around him. He's acting like a complete brat."

Toris grimaced.

"Officer Kirkland, I know it doesn't seem like it, but Alfred understands more than you'd think."

Arthur looked at the servant quizzically. Toris looked around hesitantly before continuing.

"Does this have anything to do with...the Braginskis?" Arthur blanched.

"How do you know-"

"I, before I came here, I...I used to work for the Braginskis. Both me and Raivis. I...I figured...with all that was going on...it wouldn't surprise me if they were involved."

"You...used to work for them? Can you tell me anything about them?" Toris looked at his feet grimly.

"Thanks to certain circumstances, Raivis and I were able to start over in this household. However, a dear friend...Feliks...he still works there. I haven't talked to him for awhile now. Mr. Alfred has tried to help, but...they...they're not very fond of him...I wish I knew more to help you, but-"

"I see...well, that's more information than before, in any case. I just wish that Alfred wouldn't keep trying to block the investigation. He refuses to listen to me, or let me dig deeper into the Braginskis. He's become an obstacle, and I'm afraid he's acting like a stubborn child. I can never understand what is going through his mind. Surely, he should know better than to act like this."

"Officer, how much do you know about Alfred and his family?"

Arthur was taken aback by the abrupt question. He had lost himself in his rant about Alfred, and now he looked back at Toris only to meet a stern gaze.

"Um...not anything detailed..."

"Well, haven't you wondered why he and his brother have different last names?"

Arthur's eyes widened. Despite all his usual attention to detail, he had missed that obvious fact.

"Well, now that you mention it..." He trailed off hesitantly, and Toris sighed.

"Perhaps it's not my place to say, but...you've gotten very close to Alfred and...I suppose you have a right to know. Alfred doesn't like to talk about it, but he...had a hard time since his stepfather came into the picture." Arthur's eyebrows raised.

"How so?" Toris looked around before gesturing him into a nearby room.

"It would be in bad taste to talk so openly. Now, then, allow me to start at the beginning. Alfred's grandfather, Mr. Jones, worked his way up from low means to become extremely wealthy. He headed a business empire, which was inherited by his only daughter. This was Alfred's mother. When she was young, she married a young man who was enlisted in the military. He went by the name Williams. They first had their son Matthew, who was born while they were living in Canada. Their second son, Alfred, was born while he was stationed in the United States. As far as I can gather, they were very content. Alfred's grandfather had already begun a large investment firm with the current Mr. Braginski as his second in command. Then, a few years ago, Alfred's father...fell while on duty. His mother was heartbroken, as was her father. Mr. Williams was set to take over the family business someday, but that plan fell apart. Alfred's mother returned to her maiden name and retreated to her father's estate to raise her two children. Not long after, a young man climbing in rank in the company caught Mr. Jones' attention, and this man began to frequent the Jones' household. Before anyone knew it, he had proposed to the vulnerable widow. This man himself legally took the surname Jones after the marriage, as a 'gesture' towards his new father-in-law, who had mentioned his desire for the Jones name to continue. This is the Mr. Jones you are familiar with today."

"You're kidding me." Arthur muttered. Toris shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The story doesn't end there, either. Two years ago, the elder Mr. Jones passed away and the current Mr. Jones took over the company. He made an enemy out of Braginski, who had been set to take partial control of the company. After he had settled into his new position, he divorced Mrs. Jones. There was no pre-nuptial agreement, and due to a loophole in her father's will Mrs. Jones ended up losing most of her inheritance as well as this very estate. The only agreement she was able to settle with Mr. Jones was that he would need to continue to raise the children on this estate and provide for them, especially in regards to education, a privilege she would no longer be capable of. Mr. Jones complied. Since he himself had no children, he chose Alfred to use as his model son and possible future heir, treating him like royalty and giving him the best of everything money could buy. However, he made Matthew live like us servants, doing regular housework and heeding his stepfather's orders. Both of them would only get to see their mother on monthly visits, as she was no longer allowed onto the estate."

"Matthew is older, and Alfred was made heir?"

"Yes. You see, Mr. Jones tried to get Matthew to become a legal U.S. citizen, but he refused. As such, he refused to acknowledge Matthew, even going so far as to force Alfred to change his surname back to Jones to separate him mentally from Matthew, who still goes by 'Williams'. It was his own way of forcing distinctions of class and rank between the two brothers. Eventually, Alfred resolved to run away from the man who was trying to separate him from his family, and he convinced his brother to come with him. They almost made it to the Canadian border, but Mr. Jones' substantial resources proved too much for them. They were dragged back to this estate. However, Mr. Jones only punished Matthew for running away, and blamed Alfred's actions on Matthew as well. Both of them lost all their rights to visit their own mother, whom they haven't seen and have barely heard from in two years. Alfred was so upset, at the time it seemed as if he was going to go mad. He blamed himself for convincing Matthew to run away in the first place. Since then, he's gone along with everything Mr. Jones has asked, and he behaves himself properly. He's learned to adapt, and sometimes Alfred may be very brash, but make no mistake, he _knows_ that his actions affect others. He would do _anything _to make life easier for the people he cares about. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. You understand, Officer Kirkland?"

Arthur was speechless. He looked at Toris, who had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he looked at the ground.

"Y-yes. I suppose I do."

* * *

><p>AN: Um, as always feedback appreciated...not much else to say...


	11. Unexpected

A/N: Sorry to any and all for almost literally falling off the planet, and thank you to anyone still reading. I have no excuses, but I hope to make up for it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Achoo<em>!"

"Geez, didn't anyone teach you to turn _away_ when you sneeze? I won't forgive you if you mess up these lenses."

"Sorry, sorry, Gil. It just came out of _nowhere _I swear."

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again. They don't call this a stakeout for nothing."

And so Alfred was forced to shrug indignantly while Gilbert peered through his "state-of-the-art" binoculars at the enormous estate down the block. So far they had been at their "stakeout" for the better part of the afternoon, and it was starting to get dark. Only a few cars had dared enter the gates of the mansion, and they always drove away the same as they came: with no hint of criminal activity. Alfred had stopped bothering to stare at them anymore.

"Um, Gilbert, does it..._usually_ take this long?" Alfred grumbled. He had been sitting in the backseat of the car with Gilbert glaring out the tinted windows so long he forgot what it was like to have feeling in his feet. Gilbert insisted this was necessary so that they 'wouldn't look too conspicuous', but at this point they had already gone through all their stakeout food-stash and Alfred had begun to lose hope.

"Well, well, looks like the little brat's getting tired. I'll have you know, this is just the _beginning _of what I go through. And on a regular basis." Gilbert, on the other hand, looked like the silence and lack of space, food, and desired evidence was only riling him up more. Alfred had no doubts that he would make an amazing paparazzi, only getting more and more excited the longer and longer he'd have to wait for his target. His eyes seemed to glow sickly in the fading light of the day. Alfred groaned.

"But, Gilbert, we've gotten _nothing._ I mean, we've been staring at their _house_ all day, what do you hope to see? Them dragging a dead body out the door and flinging it into the trunk of a limo?" Alfred was starting to lose his cool, and after his outburst Gilbert just narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not, Jones. These guys are _professionals._ I, personally, am trying to get a feel for how they operate, and if you must know, I think I've got a general idea."

Alfred perked up a bit. Gilbert gave him a sick grin.

"Alright, alright. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I don't think it's necessary."

"Alright."

"...Come on, Jones. This could be life or death for you. Show some enthusiasm, for Christ's sake."

"I know, I know...but...Gil, I'm starving. How 'bout you bring this up again _after_ we eat?"

"UGH." Gilbert took out his phone, dialed a number, and held it to his ear. After a second he sat up and smirked.

"Hey, there, big guy. I'm gonna need two large, meat-lovers' pizzas delivered pronto. Yep. The black mercedes at the corner of Chesterton and Lauder St. Yes, I'm _that_ guy. That _awesome _guy, thank you very much. Yeah, yeah, twenty minutes? Alright, then. " And with that he hung up the phone.

"...you can order pizza to be delivered to a car?"

"I can do whatever I want, Jones. I'm just that awesome."

"So...you do this kinda thing a lot?"

"You have no idea, Jones." Alfred couldn't help imagining what Gilbert does on these stakeouts when he's alone...

* * *

><p>As Alfred chomped down on his hot, fresh pizza and the confused delivery guy's car drove away, Gilbert began to recount what he had found in animated half-whispers.<p>

"Alright, I haven't really been able to gather info except for confirmation of what my sources already told me. These guys, the people that come and go, are just cronies reporting in and out to Braginski junior. The older Braginski obviously doesn't even wet his hands with this whole Mafia business. He has definitely left it all to his son. Now, the Braginskis spare no expenses. Ivan himself doesn't even leave the house unless it's for something important, and his two sisters, both of which, I gather, have different mothers than Ivan, are kept just as secretive.

I'd be willing to wager that these subordinates who keep reporting to Ivan have excellent cover stories and are already conditioned to accept the blame if anything should be found out, in a way that clears the Braginskis of any association. If these people commit any errors themselves, they suffer at the Braginskis hands, in one way or another.

Unlike true Mafia, where the family is in full control, the Braginskis run their organization through puppet figures, and their way of maintaining control is by disposing of these figures if they are disobeyed. In any way. Natalia, the younger sister, is the only one allowed to partake in the organization, and only because of her ruthlessness and tidiness. She leaves no trace and no loose ends. The rest sit comfortably at home while their orders are carried out. Any and all visits are probably documented, falsely, as business meetings, even probably keeping a record of 'appointments' or something that detail who comes and what they, ostensibly, talk about. You follow, Jones?"

"Y-yeah." Alfred mumbled through his pizza. Gilbert rolled his eyes, taking a bite himself.

"Older Braginski keeps his hands clean...mostly. I'm willing to bet he gets a pretty sizeable stipend from some 'business acquaintance' on a pretty regular basis though. Well, I suppose motive is next. From what I can gather, your Russian friends are at the whim of older Braginski. Now, if you'll recall, older Braginski isn't too happy with your stepdaddy about that little company take-over he pulled a bit back. Braginski not only lost face, but lost out on thousands in bonus, not to mention complete, unchecked control, which, according to a good authority, he has quite the penchant for. However, he's not stupid enough to go after Jones Senior himself, which is where you come in. Following?"

"I...guess so. So I'm his form of revenge?"

"Yes...and no. You see, I also have a good reason to believe that he's using you."

"...Can you stop pausing. It's dramatic enough as it is."

"Ksesese, well Braginski wants control, right? What better way than to distract everyone with this "Kill Jones" charade, while surreptitiously funneling away money from the firm in a way that frames your stepdad for embezzlement fraud and larceny?" Alfred stared at Gilbert wide-eyed, and Gil just grinned, his red eyes practically glowing.

"Don't seem so surprised, Jones. This is what I live for. Well, seeing as it's getting dark, I suppose we should try our next target, which promises, hopefully, some hard evidence." Alfred's eyebrow tilted, but he said no more as Gilbert climbed into the front seat. As they pulled away, Alfred felt a slow uneasiness overcome him.

* * *

><p>As the black car pulled away under the cloak of dusk, a silver-haired figure stood at a window on the top floor of the mansion, the curtains just hiding her slim figure as her sharp eyes followed the car's path.<p>

"Привет, моя сестра." She turned to see the tall, imposing figure of her older brother, his scarf obscuring his slight smile as he gazed on her with cold eyes. He continued past her to the window, watching as the car pulled around a corner. His smile never faltered as he spoke.

"It seems they have fallen for our plan. I trust you know what to do from here, Natalia." He turned and began to walk away, just as Natalia grabbed his sleeve.

"Brother..." Without turning, Ivan pulled out of his sister's grip.

"You will follow your orders, Natalia." And with that, he looked back at her with that same blank smile. Natalia nodded, walking away determinedly. Stepping outside the door, she gave a few brusque orders before stepping into a waiting black car. As she sat in silence, she pulled out a slip of paper and a black pen.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Jones, you understand the plan?" Alfred looked at Gil hesitantly, doubt clouding his generally confident blue eyes.<p>

"Uhh you sure about this?"

"Ksesesese of _course_ I am, Jones. Trust me. I do this for a living." Gil mumbled as he stuffed on the all-black ski mask. Alfred grimaced.

"But, Gil, if we get caught, this isn't just gonna get us arrested. My stepdad will _kill_ us. Not to mention what Arthur would do..."

"Stop worrying, Jones. I got this. Just keep your talkie up and you'll catch some awesomeness soon enough." Gilbert murmured as he slid the door open and somersaulted into the lamplit street, scampering to the other side and slinking into the dark alley between the buildings. Alfred watched the slim figure as long as he could before even his glasses failed him and he could see no more. He sighed, wondering to himself whether this was worth it at all. Surely, there was a better way than this...

Alfred remembered Gil's confident face as he convinced him to hand over the plans for the main headquarters of his stepfather's financial firm. The one that Braginski wanted control of. Gil didn't say why he wanted the plans, oh no, not until they had driven up right beneath the tall, glass-paneled building. There he finally told Alfred his plan to trap Braginski: to break in, go on Braginski's computer, and find evidence of their deception. Alfred was hesitant, and Gilbert explained that, through some kind of technical back-track, he could hack into Braginski's financial records and find evidence of financial fraud. Alfred tried to beg Gilbert to go to the police with his suspicions, but all in vain. And now, Alfred was the getaway driver for Gilbert's law-breaking stunt of breaking into a private corporation building and stealing information from the servers. Gilbert even warned Alfred that, should the alarms be tripped, they should probably be on the lookout for the boys in blue. After Gil left, Alfred slowly felt his face fall in shame.

The image of Arthur's face, livid with anger and betrayal, shot up in Alfred's mind, only worsening the blow to his mortally wounded pride and sense of justice. All Alfred could think, over and over in his mind, was that he was about to go behind the back of someone who trusted him, someone who he wanted to be seen as a hero by, and break the law that that person had sworn to uphold.

Alfred felt his hands shake as he gripped the wheel and really tried to get a hold of himself. It wasn't even that he was breaking the law anymore, something a hero would never do. No. It was that he was going behind Arthur's back to do it. Alfred trusted Arthur, trusted all the cops who were working so hard to protect him, and surely this would all be better left in their hands. Alfred steadied himself, and knew in his heart that there was no use playing good guy anymore. Not when the game had such a high cost. He pressed the button and spoke.

"Gil...I think we should call this off."

"What?! What are you rambling about now?"

"Gil, this isn't right. It's unheroic. It's not how I want to do this! I wanted to right a wrong, not _commit_ one. Come on, let's just get out of here. We'll let the cops handle this part."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jones. I'm better than the cops. Just trust me, I'll handle this better than they can."

"Gil, this isn't a game anymore! This is my life we're dealing with, and I say we should stop. Now come out before I come get you."

"That's it, Jones, I'm sick of this. I'm tuning you out. I'll let you know when I've got something. Over and out."

"Gil...GIL?! Goddammit." Alfred buckled the radio on and opened the door. If Gil wasn't going to come out, then he was going to have to get him out. He ran towards the door, using the code he had given Gil to get inside. He knew his way around, and he catapulted himself to the stairs, aware that the elevators had cameras, and that Gil was probably already in Braginski's office by now. The building was a tall one, and of course the office was at the top.

Alfred sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could, but even he soon ran out of breath. As he neared the top of the stairs his radio buzzed to life.

"Hey there, hero boy, guess who's already broken into the encryption on Braginski's computer? Couple minutes now and I'll have the records up. Still think this is a bad idea?" And the radio went away again, before Alfred could breath a single word. He cursed to himself, and renewed his efforts to reach the top. As he did he noticed a faint silver blur at the top of the stairwell, and he shook his head, afraid the exhaustion was getting to it. He had one flight left when the radio, again, buzzed to life.

"Jones...I've got some bad news for you. It...wait what the...AH!" One bitter shriek and the line went dead.

"GIL?!"

Alfred paused as his blood ran cold. The silver blur...

He flew headlong to the office, knowing what he would find when he got there somewhere deep inside. He fell to his knees as he saw an overturned chair, a broken window, and a bloodied note on the desk.


	12. Can't Be Late Tonight

A/N: I don't even know how long it's been since I updated, but I haven't forgotten. I've been going crazy these last few months, but I do have the story all figured out. Just gotta write it all. Meanwhile, here's a little chapter. Thank you to anyone sill reading this, and I greatly appreciate all follows and feedback.

* * *

><p>Red and blue lights reflected bluntly off Alfred's glasses as the young man sat stone-faced in the open back seat of the police car, his feet dangling listlessly over the edge. It was dark, and the ground should have been invisible, were it not for the flashing red and the soft haze drifting from the car's headlights.<p>

Alfred idly wondered what time it was, as the voices buzzing through the air lost their significance to him. He looked up, but not seeing any stars in the sky he drifted to the lights on top of the police cars, four in all, before wandering to the officers themselves, their badges shining against the light brightly, even as their faces lost shape to Alfred's tired eyes. Even so, he was looking for the faces first and foremost, and was disappointed not to find what he wanted.

His gaze shifted back to his feet and hands, his eyelids lowering cautiously. As to be expected, the second they closed, his attention was sought by a voice ringing in his ears.

"Alfred Jones." Said man smiled ruefully.

"That would be me." His eyes lost their steely edge as he recognized the officer addressing him. He even smiled a little.

"Hello again, Officer Yao, right? What can I do for you, without causing more trouble, that is." Yao sighed sympathetically.

"I'd also prefer not meeting like this, aru, but it can't be helped. Now let's get everything straight this time, and maybe it'll be better next time around, aru. Now, what happened?"

Alfred went through every detail, from every move they made to every word Gil said, as Yao scribbled into a non-descript notebook. He gave a slight smile when Alfred was through.

"Thank you, aru. Your honesty is the best help you can give us right now. We appreciate it, aru."

"Yao...where's Arthur?" Alfred asked reluctantly. He knew Arthur wouldn't get off unscathed from his little stunt, since Arthur was supposed to be watching after him. Yao grimaced knowingly.

"You'll see him when he's done with the Lieutenant." Alfred chuckled grimly.

"I'm sure he'll have plenty to say to me then." Yao crossed his arms in uncertainty.

"Alfred, just as last time, Arthur cares about you, aru. I can't say this isn't more...controversial than last time, but whatever he says, just listen to him. He knows what he's talking about when it comes to his work. It's not my place to judge your actions, but I will ask you one thing, aru: doesn't Arthur deserve your trust by now, considering everything?" Alfred edged forward in his seat.

"If only I'd thought of it like that before, then none of this would be like this. I wanted to tell him, I really did. I just…Geez, Yao, I've really screwed up this time." Yao patted his shoulder sympathetically. He saw his partner approaching animatedly, but decided there was one last thing he wanted to get into the open.

"Well, Alfred, then...why did you do it?" He articulated the words softly, leaving the sentence with an open end that allowed Alfred to decide whether or not to answer it. Yao was aware that Arthur was now in hearing distance. Arthur slowed as Alfred sighed and answered.

"I did it...because I thought it would be easier. For everyone involved. You know, let Gil do his thing, get proof, put away the Braginskis, no one gets hurt, no dirty mess, just a crime and a criminal with a big bow tied off cleanly around it. No suspects, no trials, just 'bad guy gets punished', simple as that. It's not that I don't respect, trust Arthur...I just wanted to keep him out of it. At least that's what I thought. I don't know. It doesn't make sense...'s just what I thought."

Alfred trailed off, letting his eyes focus on the swinging motions of his feet. What did 'what he thought' matter anymore anyways?

Yao said his goodbyes, looked pointedly at Arthur, and walked away, to where the other officers were taking away the evidence.

Arthur stared at Alfred for a minute or so, before taking hold of the open door and clearing his throat. Alfred glanced up, refusing to meet his eyes. Arthur crossed his arms and looked away.

"Alfred...you can't talk this one out. There are far too many consequences this time. Now look at me and tell me truthfully: is there anything more you're not telling us? Telling _me?_"

Alfred's form straightened as he obeyed Arthur's orders.

"No, nothing. I've told everything I know, and maybe more for all I know. It's not my call anymore, I know that now." His eyes were pleading, and after hesitating a moment Arthur seemed satisfied.

"Alright, then, Alfred. I'll ask one of the officers to drive you home now." Alfred's eyes widened.

"Why aren't you driving?" Arthur smirked joylessly.

"I've been taken off. I'm no longer your bodyguard. I'll...see you later Alfred." And with that, he went off to find his partner. Alfred let his head sink into his waiting hands.

* * *

><p><em>We know where you're going to go. If you go, we'll be waiting for you.<em>

_There are no more chances. No more games._

_We asked nicely. Stay away, or you will go down with us tonight._

"So, this is the latest one, aru? Still no idea how they're getting the notes inside?" Yao mused. At present, all members of the department were being briefed in the Lieutenant's office. Said Lieutenant nodded sullenly.

"So Alfred isn't going to this thing, oui?"

"Act'ly, 'e is. Mr. J'nes 'nsists. 'Nd we m'st be th're, 'f c'rse." Berwald mumbled gruffly, rubbing his forehead roughly.

"You must be kidding! This is suicide." Antonio exclaimed.

"It's certainly not smart." Vash added blandly, his hand already resting on his regular issue gun.

"Man, this guy's pretty gutsy. These guys sure knew how to pick 'em. At this rate we're just handing the kid over on a platter." Matthias added despondently.

"Not to mention the unlikeliness of finding that PI at this rate. Not even a fingerprint to link us to anyone." Nikolai muttered. His brother hung his head in agreement.

"Poor Gil." Antonio and Francis hugged each other's shoulders tearfully.

"Well, we have to focus on tonight, aru. I mean, all things considering, it's unlikely tonight will go by without incident. Alfred going to _this _particular party is like throwing a match into a powder keg, aru. Something has to give." Yao added emphatically.

Arthur said nothing throughout. Berwald eyed him slightly, before dismissing them with instructions to protect the Joneses at all costs. Of course, private forces had been employed by Mr. Jones in the wake of recent events, but their department was still enlisted for official purposes, and some of them were still providing supplementary security for tonight's event.

As they exited, Yao, Francis, and Antonio looked at each other before nodding and pulling Arthur to the side.

"Alright, Arthur. You've barely said a thing all week. Has what happened with Alfred really gotten to you so much? Be honest: we're all rather worried about you." Francis implored the Brit sincerely, as Yao and Antonio nodded emphatically.

Arthur did not respond pleasantly to the intervention.

"Bugger off. It's none of your business." He tried to walk away, and though Antonio and Francis sighed in defeat, Yao followed after him.

"Have you spoken to him at all, aru?" Arthur had stalked into the break room. He looked back defiantly, until meeting Yao's eyes. His gaze softened.

"No...and don't ask me why. I haven't the foggiest clue what I'd say." Arthur went about making a cup of tea as Yao carefully continued.

"Well...are you still mad at him?" Arthur sighed.

"I...understand why he did what he did. It doesn't mean I forgive it, though. I don't hate him for it, but...until this is settled, I don't see how I can talk to him."

"Wouldn't it be better to get through this now? While it's still fresh? It's better not to let it fester, aru."

"I know. I know he tried to stop it when it was too late. I know he regrets what he did. I know it's partly that albino idiot's fault for goading him on. I even know it's partially my fault for getting angry and panicking him. I know he's been through a lot, and I know things like this hit him especially hard. I know I still...care about him. I just...I need to work right now. I can't think about that now. Once he's safe, then I'll worry about that."

"And do you think it's right to make him wait, aru? He's hurt too, you know. he constantly asks about you. He thinks you hate him." Arthur gripped his cup a little tighter.

"At least...he'll think a bit more now. That's all that matters."

"Are you sure there isn't something that matters more to you, aru? Like his trust? You know, he still trusts you more than the rest of us combined, aru. He feels it's all his fault."

"And the only thing I can do about that is find the people doing this and stop them. That is how I'm going to help him."

"It doesn't always work like that."

"No, but he will feel better if we can find Gilbert and put away the people who kidnapped him and threatened Alfred's life from the beginning. Two birds with one stone, eh? Now let's stop wasting time. After all, we have a party to get to." Arthur finished the last of his tea and walked out, as Yao sighed and followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Well, you meddlesome PI, not so high and mighty now, are you? It's your own fault for sticking your nose in my business."<p>

Said albino struggled futilely in response, rustling the ropes tying him to the chair and moving his mouth as if to shout, though all that came out were muffled noises. His red eyes burned violently at the man standing in front of him.

"Don't bother, there's no way you're getting out. My underling made sure of that. You will just have to sit there and wait until more of them come to clean up the rest of this mess."

The man speaking was tall and his voice was harsh. He barely spared a glance to the restrained albino, focusing instead on straightening his tie in the full length mirror he had standing in the opposite corner. Although the prisoner was visible in the barest distinguishable corner, the majority of the reflection encompassed the stately study, loaded with barely-touched books and expensive paintings and decor. The man occupying the prevalent position in the glass looked at himself satisfied, before finally turning to the occupied chair. Like a host with a guest, he began spewing out superfluous, mocking words.

"I apologize, I'm so regretful, you cannot fathom, at leaving you like this," he said with a grand swing of his right arm, "but, you see, I have a party that I really must not miss. Now," his voice seethed bitterly, "I don't suppose I will be seeing you again. Goodbye, then, Mr. Beilschmidt." He sauntered noiselessly out of the room, leaving Gilbert struggling all the more vehemently.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, this is crazy! You can't go to this thing!" Mattie was gripping his brother's sleeve protectively. Alfred patted his hand.<p>

"Don't worry about me, Mattie. Everything will be fine." Matthew grimaced.

"Why don't you let me go instead, eh? No one would be able to tell." Matthew was still the older brother, and he'd be damned if he just let Alfred walk into the lion's den. Alfred smiled genuinely.

"I know you would, Mattie, but that's not happening. I can do this. You gotta trust me."

"Alfred..."

"Listen, Mattie, don't worry." He pulled out of his brother's grip and headed towards the door to his room. He opened it, turned around, and smiled.

"I'm the hero, remember?" His eyes radiated as he saluted his brother farewell. As if on cue, they both heard their stepfather's voice.

"Alfred, are you coming? We can't be late!" Alfred took a deep breath and descended the stairs, with Mattie lagging cautiously behind. Normally he wouldn't dare show his face to his stepfather, but tonight he made an exception. Mr. Jones didn't even look at him, instead moving to the door, with Alfred on his heels.

The servants- Toris, Ludwig, Raivis, and Feliciano-were all huddled in the foyer, looking on worriedly as the indomitable man ushered his stepson forward. They all knew what the note had read. Mr. Jones waltzed out, while Alfred paused to give them all a reassuring smile. He even winked at them, before disappearing out the door. Feliciano burst into tears, and Toris gave Matthew a slight hug.

"No use crying now." Alfred mumbled as he walked toward the limo. "One way or another, this thing ends tonight." He settled in the back, across from his stepfather, who knocked on the glass and shouted to Lovino.

"Step on it. We can't be late tonight. Braginksi's Annual Benefactor's Ball is beginning soon, and they'll be waiting for us."


End file.
